Lover's Duel
by magic-reeni
Summary: I really suck at summaries, but I'll give it a shot anyways! Set in Ancient Egypt and it's yaoi yy. The couple go through too much to say and it's way better then I'm making it sound, I promise!
1. How It All Began

How It All Began  
  
It begins in Egypt at the palace of the Pharaoh.  
  
A little child of about ten with multicolored hair is attempting to climb over the large barriers, which kept others away, to see what was beyond the wall of the palace.  
  
With the many difficulties passed such as making sure the guards or his father didn't see or hurting himself and having to come up with a lie later on to tell about it he finally made it over, though he falls down the other side.  
  
After cleaning himself a little bit and making sure he didn't get any scratches he was accompanied by the sound of somebody crying.  
  
He looks around the corner and sees a girl, with lots of scrapes and bruises of sorts and sizes covering her arms and legs and other bare pieces of skin, leaning against the wall curled up and crying her eyes out.  
  
He walks over to her and kneels down beside the girl. "What's wrong?"  
  
She looks up and studies his face for a minute before fear showed in her eyes.  
  
The prince inwardly groaned as he knew the girl knew who he was now and, from the looks of her, she was scared out of her mind.  
  
"You don't have to be scared. I won't hurt you, I promise." He smiled slightly as she stopped shaking and the fear disappeared. "Will you tell me. why were you crying?" He asks again.  
  
"I-I was- My parents died last night. from this disease they had and were fighting for a long time. and I have nobody left." She told him, tears once more forming in her eyes.  
  
"You shouldn't lie." She looked at him confusedly.  
  
He smiles at her softly and offers his hand to help her up. "You have me and I won't let you down."  
  
She takes his offered hand and smiled back at him as she wipes the remaining tears from her reddened eyes.  
  
It's then that the prince gets a good look at her and finds that she's probably about the same age as him if not a year or so younger.  
  
She was a little shorter and had dark brown hair with softer brown highlights in a few places. Her eyes were an emerald green and very soft, showing her every emotion. "I'm Yami, what's your name?"  
  
"Kuronue, but everyone back at the village calls me Kyra for short, so you can too if you want."  
  
"I like it, you have a nice name."  
  
"Thank you. I like yours too."  
  
Yami looked up to watch the sun. He then groaned and looked back at Kyra. "I should be getting back now before they start looking for me."  
  
She nodded, saying good bye, and watched as he began climbing back over the mud-bricked wall before walking away.  
  
Before she got completely out of his sight, Yami called back to her and she looked over her shoulder at him. "Meet me back here tomorrow at the same time, ok?"  
  
"Ok, Yami. I'll see you then. I'm going to go find something to eat."  
  
"Bye."  
  
The next day came and the two met up again. They talked some more and learned a lot about the other and became good friends. Together it was just their secret for almost two years.  
  
They kept meeting each other by the same wall, except he brought her to his side of the wall because Kyra thought it was too risky having him be on the other side. Yami didn't understand what she meant but never got the chance to ask for some reason.  
  
About a month before the friend's two-year mark of their friendship Yami began to notice that Kyra was getting thinner.  
  
As she was jumping over the wall to him, no further needing any help to get over, her shirt flew up a little and all he could was stare at her.  
  
"What's wrong, Yami?" She questioned him, straightening up.  
  
He's speechless for a minute and all her could do was point to where the shirt had flown up. When he felt his voice return he voiced what he saw. "Your ribs. you can see them easy."  
  
She laughs nervously before adding, "It's no big deal, Yami. I'm surprised you know what ribs look like anyways being the prince of the Pharaoh and all.  
  
He looks at her suspiciously and then turns back towards the entrance of the palace.  
  
She gives one look at him before tears well in her eyes. "Wait, Yami! I didn't mean it, I was just joking around! I didn't mean to hurt your feelings by it!"  
  
She's about to leave a while after he disappeared, but stops herself as she sees him returning with a plate full of food.  
  
He sets it in front of her and smiles, gesturing for her to dig in.  
  
"Ar-Are you sure, Yami? I don't want to be a bother, really, I can find food for myself." She asks surprised.  
  
"Dig in, Kyra. Don't worry about a thing, I promise."  
  
She nods and begins to eat the food happily.  
  
It was like that for the whole month. He brought her food and she'd tell him stories about what happens and what she does when she's not with him on the other side of the wall.  
  
Sometimes it seems that they know each other so well they can read each other's minds. But it was only for some things and not all. That kind of question came up when the month ended and a new one began.  
  
"Yami, how many kids would you like when you get a wife?"  
  
The prince looks down. "I'm not going to have any."  
  
"Why? Don't want any?"  
  
"It's my secret and I can't tell you or anyone else."  
  
"I promise I won't tell anyone, Yami. Please?"  
  
He blushes a little before looking anywhere but at her. "I'm not interested in females. My interest is with males."  
  
She's surprised and looks away from him too. After a second, though, she walks over to him and puts a hand on his shoulder. "It's fine. I don't mind that you like males."  
  
It's his turn to be surprised then and he finally looks back at her. "B-But my father said people would look down upon me if the word got out before I became Pharaoh."  
  
She shakes her. "Friends don't look down on friends, Yami. Maybe some people would if they knew, but no one's going to find out anyway because I promised I wouldn't tell, and I never break a promise I'll tell you that now."  
  
He nods and cheers up as they laugh some more as Kyra tried to come up with a type of girl Yami might've liked as he lists off things he likes.  
  
After a little while of that game Kyra gets a weird thought. "Hey, Yami." He looks up at her. "If your interest was in females then I think we would make a pretty good team, wouldn't you say?"  
  
He nods his head laughs with her. "I think so too, Kyra. It would be neat if I were, but I'm not." They're silent for a while before Yami speaks up again. "Kyra, do you know what I want more than anything?"  
  
"What, Yami?"  
  
"I want to see what's really out there on the other side for myself. It's better being locked up like a prisoner in my own home."  
  
She stands up abruptly and stares at him with anger filling her emotions. "How could you like something as stupid as that?"  
  
"W-what? Kyra, I don't understand." He asks confused.  
  
She only shakes her head in denial that she ever heard such a wish from someone so fortunate. "Leave it alone, Yami, and never go outside the walls. They're there for a very good reason. Trust me, I know."  
  
At the end of the month while they were talking and laughing like they always have before she opened her eyes and smiled at him. Her green eyes averted up and then she quickly froze up after backing away a bit and bowing her head as low as she could.  
  
Yami's confused by the gesture and looks behind him to see none other than his father with his adviser and high priest. He stands quickly and bows his head in respect, but his father wasn't paying attention to him. Instead, he is glaring at the brown haired girl with disgust and hate.  
  
"Why are you here, street-rat?" He ordered in an angry and commanding tone that had Yami shivering a little bit.  
  
"The Prince Yami invited me over, your highness." She answered shakily.  
  
He finally acknowledges Yami's presence. "Is this true?"  
  
"Yes, sir." The multi-haired boy answered, his voice firmer than his friend's.  
  
"How long?"  
  
"About two years, father."  
  
His father is disgusted further that such common filth had been on this side of the walls for that long. "Yami, I became very curious had to why you became happier all of a sudden and as to why you were smuggling food out of the palace." His voice rose with his temper. "And I find out you've been handing it out to some lowly peasant!"  
  
Before Yami can start explaining anything his father orders the guards behind him to bring the girl to the front hall to be punished before throwing her out and back where she belongs to stay.  
  
He looks back at Yami with stern eyes and watches as his son tries hold back his tears. "You are to follow, Yami, and watch her." Yami stiffened with the order and held back more tears at having to watch his best and only friend being beaten and treated wrongly right in front of him for his own foolishness and there was nothing he could do about it.  
  
As he watches with hurt filling him nonstop he notices that she doesn't cry from the continuing beatings she's receiving from two of the guards, the two that took her away.  
  
He doesn't know how but suddenly everything clicks together perfectly. He first met her with bruises and cuts all over her, how she seemed to have a new injury each day to every other day, and so on to when she yelled at him about being on the other side of the wall and being lucky to live how he does. He comes to a surprising conclusion that no matter how he rethought it, it always came back the same until he finally admitted it to himself. She wasn't shedding tears because she was used to getting beaten like this. They, the guards that patrolled the towns and villages that were ruled by his father, beat people on the other side of the walls, and he guessed it was all for fun and just needing a reason to push someone around to see them get hurt.  
  
He watches in horror as Kyra finally crumbles and flinches away from the guards as they touch her and they begin to laugh at her actions and fear.  
  
Finally, after what felt an eternity to him, Yami's father finally dismisses her and they throw her out.  
  
Yami cries for his friend and how horrific her life had been on this time that night. He never even asked how she was getting so many flaws on her skin when he met her only to find out the horrible truth with experience of watching it actually happen to her. And she never even told him because she didn't want to burden him with the truth.  
  
With that in mind while being so young, it sinks into him as he grows and becomes hard and unemotionally showing and his personality also began to fit his name before fitting in perfectly: darkness. 


	2. Apologies

Sorry peeps, Yugi isn't in this chapter just yet, but he'll be in the next chapter, I promise. I just got to do these real fast so you don't get confused in future chapters. Trust me, it'll still be good. And thanx for all your reviews!  
  
Apologies  
  
Years later when Yami had just become Pharaoh and he's now 17, he went in search of his two friends, Bakura and Malik. In finding them fighting about some game they seemed to be playing he smirked at them.  
  
He cleared his throat and the two looked at him before sweat dropping.  
  
"Hey, Yami. What's up?" Malik asked after straightening up some.  
  
"Yeah, don't you usually sleep in until noon?" Bakura teased.  
  
Yami scowled at their jokes. 'Those two,' he thought rolling his eyes as he watched them with his piercing crimson eyes. "That was before I became Pharaoh, I have a responsibility now. And Besides, I have some important business to do and I was wondering if you two would like to accompany me in the town just outside?"  
  
Malik looked at him curiously. "Why, what's out there that you can't have someone else do?"  
  
"I would rather do this on my own." He turned and began walking away. "If you two wish to join me you may, but it's your decision."  
  
The two looked at each other before smiling widely.  
  
"Alright!" They shouted together. "We're going on a trip!"  
  
Yami rolled his eyes as he walked outside, the other two following closely.  
  
'I swear those two are big clowns sometimes, but I can't help but still like them at the end of the day.' He stole a glace at the other two before looking back ahead of him. 'Nonetheless, they are very cute, but not what I'm looking for. Only one knows what that type is.' He smiled at the last thought as they made their way down the road.  
  
As they walk through the streets looking at various items in the many stores Malik leans in closer to Bakura with a smirk playing on his lips.  
  
"Hey, Bakura," he whispered, "Nice view, wouldn't you think?" He pointed at Yami's ass as they continued walking.  
  
Bakura shoved him away, trying not to laugh as he looked away from his two friends and stared at the treasures and kinks on the tables lining the streets. He felt Malik move in to whisper something else to him and he glared at Malik before he could.  
  
"Malik, I like a good joke as much as you, but we both know that Yami has no taste in us like that. So why bother?"  
  
Malik shrugged and leaned in before Bakura could shove him away. "Seriously though, 'Kura, why does Yami want to do this? He looks like he's searching for something, but he's looking at the tables. rather the people. Women especially, what's up?"  
  
Bakura went deep in though before his brown eyes opened once more to look at Yami. "Well." he started. "I heard rumors about Yami when we were both children. Yami was caught smuggling somebody in from the streets when he was about ten to when he was twelve I think. He's probably trying to find her since she was kicked out when she was found out and he hasn't seen her again. That's about seven years since he last saw her." He explained calmly, not taking his eyes off his multicolored haired friend.  
  
Malik nodded and he continued walking alongside the white-haired teenager.  
  
After a few minutes the three hear some crying and they turn a corner. Yami gasps as he sees his horrible experience brought back to life as he watches a woman and two small children cowering away from one of his guards.  
  
The stronger man is about to strike the woman and Yami snaps. "Suru, stop!"  
  
The pauses and looks to see who calmed him. His eyes widen at the sight of the Pharaoh and his two advisors staring at them. He quickly comes back to life though and goes to his knees and bows his head respect.  
  
"You will harm no more people in the village without my full consent first. Is that understood, Suru?"  
  
The armor-clad man nods his head. "Yes, your highness, whatever you wish."  
  
"Good, that goes for every one of my guards. Go tell them, now." He commanded.  
  
The man stood and hurried past the three teens to follow the order, knowing where all or at least most of the officials were at this time.  
  
"It's alright now, miss. No more harm shall come to you or anyone else every again." He begins walking away before he turns his head back to her. "Unless of course they've earned a punishment." The three boys then walked away.  
  
After a few more minutes of walking, Yami stops and stares at a cliff where a single girl with flowing auburn hair of two separate browns stood, looking out into the sea of the desert.  
  
"Wait here. No matter what, wait here." He tells the other two before walking over to her.  
  
His eyes soften a bit after taking a deep breath. "Kyra." He whispers, the wind picking his quieter voice to her ears.  
  
She spins on her heel and holds a large stick, which the end had been a bit sharpened to a point where a single touch to it would make a person bleed, at his throat before realizing whom it is, but still, she doesn't remove the stick.  
  
'He should never have come to this side of the wall, even if he is the Pharaoh now.' She thought. 'But for that I should be able to do whatever I want to him, especially since there are no guards around him. Besides, what would others think if they knew their dark king had been right here with no protection whatsoever and I let hi go without at least scaring him a little bit?'  
  
Yami isn't surprised by the angry gesture at all. "You have every right to be angry with me." He states calmly, not trying to move from the weapon.  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
"Well, as a friend, I'd hope you'd place you weapon down so I may introduce you to my two other friends over there and then join me in the palace to work for me. But, as I said, I ask you as a friend rather than ruler so you can refuse if you wish.))  
  
"What's the catch Pharaoh?" She sneers.  
  
"There is none, I promise you that. So will you? I'd very much appreciate it if you did though."  
  
At her silence he looks down in sadness. He knows that nobody would ever know he's shown emotion in such a long time, and they probably wouldn't have been able to tell anyway. He hadn't shown anyone emotion in such a long time, not since his friend was thrown out all those years ago.  
  
'She probably can't trust me anymore. I can't really blame her either. It's no one's fault but my own. I'm so foolish to think she'd forgive me so easily.  
  
At seeing the emotion show in his eyes of his sadness if she refused she smiled, even though he couldn't see it since he was looking down, and decides to have a bit more fun.  
  
"Why would I want to work for a king that's so dark?"  
  
He doesn't answer and she giggles to herself.  
  
She then says something that even she's surprised she remembered after seven years, something that both had talked about when admiring him looking into the stars late one night when she came by since she couldn't earlier that day.  
  
"Your eyes, they always showed your determination like raging fires of red.  
  
He looks at her with astonishment written all over his face. He smiled at her, the first emotion he's ever shown to somebody else and knowing he'd done it in a long time. He answers her back with the same reply he had given her before. "As your eyes look like emerald stars in the sky so rare."  
  
She smiles back before removing the sharpened stick and throwing it out over the small cliff. She replies with a simple remark, referring to present times again. "Although, nobody can really tell what you're thinking or feeling anymore. I've heard what people say since they didn't ever find out it was me that was thrown from the palace. They said you'd gotten hard since that day and never showed any emotion anymore. It's hard to see those fires anymore unless you look really hard. And even though it's only a spark or short flicker compared to before."  
  
He just shakes his and looks at her. "That is no more than my father's fault I'm afraid. For taking something so important to me, which that I needed very much. I'm scared I may be too stuck into my ways though."  
  
"That's fine." She replied and smiled at him. "People can change if change is brought to their lives, that's something I learned from you, Yami. When you fed me before when I was starving. I thought I was going to die and I was ready for it, but you helped me and my fate changed and now I'm doing perfectly well on my own; although, nothing would make me happier than to work for you in the palace. Besides, I always did wonder what it looked like after I was thrown out. I really only saw that one room. I was always having too much fun with you before to care very much."  
  
He walks her over to his two companions.  
  
"Bakura, Malik, this is Kyra. My friend that I met a long time ago. I rather not explain the details though. She's coming with us to work in the palace."  
  
"It's a pleasure." Malik bowed politely as he took her hand and shadowed a kiss on her hand. Bakura did the same to her other hand.  
  
Though they too preferred men, they thought it better to be polite then rude.  
  
"You needn't worry you two. She knows perfectly well what I like as a partner. She won't take your gestures for rude." Yami smirked, practically reading them by watching their faces.  
  
"Really?" Bakura looked up.  
  
Kura laughed. "That's right. I knew about Yami a long time ago when I asked him how many kids he would like to have one day. He told me and I didn't mind at all. A little surprised, but I got over too quickly to realize I even was surprised by it. If you two are the same way as him in preference of a lover I really don't mind."  
  
The two advisors to the Pharaoh smiled happily and joked around like always the rest of the way back to the palace.  
  
He walks her over to his two companions and introduces them before they walk back to the palace. 


	3. Tanjobi Present

Tanjobi Present  
  
As Yami's 18th birthday approaches, his servants and other high officials were scurrying around the different cities he ruled to find the perfect traditional gift for the Pharaoh. There was only one problem though: they didn't really know what he preferred other than it was male. Until, Malik and Bakura laughed at them and themselves so hard for not figuring it out sooner, they would simple ask Kyra what Yami liked. She did say when she first joined them that her and Yami had talked about what the king preferred in a male.  
  
A couple days before his birthday one of the servants, Sukai, went to Kyra to ask her what she knew.  
  
She knocked on the door and wished that the girl wasn't busy. The door opened and she held her breath, knowing Yami sometimes went to talk to her when he was bored. She sighed relief when the green-eyed girl opened the door curiously.  
  
"Hi, Sukai. What brings you here?" She asked kindly as opened the door and allowed the other girl to come in.  
  
"It's about Yami's traditionally 18th birthday present, the Coming of Age ceremonially gift. We. don't know what Yami would like other that for the gift to be male." She answered almost shamefully that nobody knew.  
  
Kyra let out a short giggle. "I remember this conversation well when I had it with Yami those years ago. He doesn't want him to be taller, maybe the same height but he can be shorter. He has to be very beautiful too. I suggest you take Malik and Bakura; they can spot a beauty for Yami in any crowd. And he doesn't like the big tough guy act some men like to put up for girls. Does that help any?"  
  
Sakai bowed lowly. "Yes, it helps us very much, miss Kyra. Thank you, thank you so much for everything." The blonde woman then scuttled out of the room in a hurry, Kyra guessed it was to find the two joker friends of Yami's.  
  
Malik and Bakura were summoned on the double and they eagerly went out with Sakai and two other servants to search. It felt like hours before both boys turned the final corner in the last city, expecting failure that there was no such boy in the whole kingdom that would suit their friend perfectly.  
  
They thought of nothing but failure as they walked through the final village of the kingdom. It had taken them days and nothing came close to what Yami wanted. They hated the thought of having to take just any person who looked good for their best friend and Pharaoh. It took them fast ending days and today was their last chance to find someone for the king for today was his birthday.  
  
They looked into the alley and a vision of perfection sat there looking into the sky like an angel from Ra himself.  
  
The boy was thin and, from the way he was sitting as his feet didn't touch the ground, they knew he was shorter than Yami. Not only that, but the boy looked nearly as much like as their king. There was only one flaw they could think of: his age. If the boy were too young than they would surely have failed.  
  
Not wanting to accept that the beautiful image before them had such a flaw, both walked over to him.  
  
Violet eyes turned curiously at the movement from the corner of his eye and looked to see the two advisors of the Pharaoh walking over to him.  
  
"Hey, beauty," Malik breathed. He couldn't believe just how perfect the boy was, if he wasn't for Yami then he would surely have to have the boy for himself.  
  
The pale boy nodded his presence, wondering what the two advisors could want with him.  
  
"We were wondering," Bakura started, "how old are you?"  
  
Yugi gave them a weird look before answering. "I'm seventeen."  
  
Triumphant smiles gleamed on the two Egyptian's faces as they tugged the boy from his seat to look him over. Words such 'beautiful' and 'truly perfect' escaped their mouths before nodding mischievously at the other.  
  
"He's better then we hoped to find."  
  
"This will indeed be the best present ever given to a Pharaoh for his Coming of Age."  
  
Yugi froze at the words. 'Coming of A-Age?! No! I can't! My Grandpa, Joey, Tristen. all of them. I can't be. that means I'll be nothing more than a.' Unable to finish his thoughts as tears welled in his eyes at the thought of what he was going to be reduced to. How did ever get himself into this mess? He wasn't doing anything except minding his own business and suddenly was yanked into this.  
  
'Besides, the Pharaoh is ruthless and the mirror image of evil and darkness. He'll hurt me and then throw me away. I'll be too ashamed to face anyone ever again!' He thought as more tears trailed down his pale cheeks.  
  
He was pulled to the palace unknowingly as he continued his thoughts and tears as the over-excited teen advisors pulled him through the gate.  
  
They brought him to Kyra and asked if she would mind getting him cleaned up in a hurry. The girl happily agreed as she took the boy inside and closed the door after excusing the other two away so she could start.  
  
She gave him a bath as he continued to cry for what would happen that night. She wanted to stop the tears for they were hurting her as well. She just wasn't used to this kind of thing. She dressed Yugi in the clothes brought to her by Malik and Bakura and brushed his hair as practically glowed shiningly after being freed from all the dust and dirt that had dried there from living in the town so long without proper cleaning.  
  
After getting cleaned up he was led by Kyra, since he was still crying about this sudden turn of unwanted events in his still young life when the guards came to retrieve him. The auburn haired girl told them she would feel better if she took care of Yugi since he needed comfort and not strength at the time. They agreed, obviously mad that they spent that time waiting for him to find out they weren't needed to deliver the gift after all. But at being one of Yami's closest friend the guards also listened to a few things Kyra asked of them and she did ask to bring Yugi rather than tell them.  
  
She sat on Yami's bed and wiped his tears away with her hand, happy they were finally subsiding.  
  
"There, there little one. Everything will turn out okay. I promise you it will. In the end you'll see that you may not want to leave as bad as you do now. Now then, take a deep breath." He did so. "And try to calm down." Yugi tried, but wasn't coming up with much. "Wait for Pharaoh Yami to return and give him this note." She took the note from her pocket and placed it in his palm before she pat him on the head reassuringly and left.  
  
Yugi sat nervously, looking at the note. He wanted to know what it said but he couldn't read very well. If he were lucky maybe the king would read it out loud.  
  
When the door started to creak open Yugi tensed and didn't look up as he bowed his head in submission like Kyra told him would be best if he were scared witless while giving him a bath. She told him something about able to see emotion in Yami's eyes if you knew if well enough or at least looked hard enough. Sometimes he tended to be angry after being bored all day and he was sure to be upset if her were bored on his birthday of all days.  
  
Yami walked in rubbing his eyes irritably. Indeed, he had had a boring day and was out of his mind agitated with the headache of a century. When he saw the beauty sitting on his bed though all trace of the pain and anger left him at once.  
  
There a boy was sitting on his bed with is head bowed in submission to him. He could tell the boy was shorter since his feet didn't touch the floor and he was sitting on the edge of the bed. He was wearing tanned, loose pants with a silver cord tied around his waist to hold them up. He had a white, tight, sleeveless shirt that loosened at the hem. He wasn't wearing any shoes, but the gold jewelry he wore on his arms and one around his ankle made it barely noticeable.  
  
He walks over to him and he lifts the boy's face up and he drowns into pools a violet almost at once.  
  
'Amazing, such a unique color to have. He's just perfect, but somehow I feel as though Kyra helped with this. Nobody but her knew what I liked and he's the ultimate perfection I've ever seen.' He thought as he continued swimming in the amethyst deeps.  
  
He moves in closer to kiss him only to find that Yugi flinched at his closeness and was terrified of him even being in the same room.  
  
Yami felt hurt at this realization. 'I don't want him to be scared of me.' He thought in a pouting manner.  
  
He felt as though he needed to be nice to this boy even though he barely knew him, he didn't know why of course. It was just something he felt deep inside himself.  
  
"I'm not going to hurt you little one."  
  
The boy wasn't listening as he was too wrapped up in his own thoughts of how much it actually was going to hurt. He only shivered more in thought of being seriously hurt and this move only got Yami irritated for a second time this day. But it wasn't for the boy's fright, it was because of how he acted towards people he didn't know or like that got him such a reputation and the people knew he could get mad easily if done in the right way. Then no one would come near him except three people, those being his friends that he'd never hurt no matter how upset he got.  
  
It was then he saw the boy was shakily holding a note to him and he took it carefully as to show he didn't mean to harm the boy.  
  
Yami I'm sure you can easily tell by now that Yugi's scared out of his mind.  
  
'Yugi. so that's his name. Such a perfect name for the perfect boy.' He thought after reading the first line. He snapped out of his thoughts and looked back at the note in his hands.  
  
Please don't be too angry with him, I've heard those rumors about you being dark and all that stuff too so he's bound to have heard them too. Just show him kindness, he trusted me, but then again I'm not the one with the bad reputation around the villages. I hope you like him though. The servants asked me what you liked and they only just found the only one who was absolute perfection today.  
  
Kyra  
  
After reading it Yami looked at the boy who had curled farther away from him on the bed.  
  
"Stay here, ok Yugi?" He didn't expect an answering or much of anything else from the boy except the continuous silent crying from him so he left in search of his wise friend.  
  
"Kyra?" Yami asked as he sat upon her bed a little while later. "Kyra, I just don't know what to do. I barely know him yet I wish for him to trust me and me to protect him. How can I do that if he's scared out of his mind of me? I don't want to hurt him yet I can't touch him or hold him to tell him everything will be okay. I even told him I wouldn't hurt but he didn't seem to be listening."  
  
Kyra shook her head in annoyance as she sat beside him. "Don't worry, Yami. This is his house too now. Make him feel at home, I would if I were in your position right now. Let him know you trust him first. After all, he didn't exactly get time to think or anything. Like I said, he was just brought here today. Then again, I don't think it's fair at all to take the boy away from his family just to be a pleasure slave, the lowest thing anyone can become. Not even for the Pharaoh's 18th birthday and Coming of Age gift."  
  
Yami understands what she's telling him easily. When he was younger he dreaded this day. "I don't really have a say in this sort of thing though. It is tradition and has been for years, centuries even. I could tell him he could leave, but then I'd hurt Malik and Bakura. They did try very hard just for me, that I at least know of."  
  
"Yes, they're still sleeping away in their chambers it took so much time and energy up. I bet they're just glad that they didn't have anything important to do in that time spent."  
  
"I'd hate to hurt their feelings at not at least kissing Yugi before he leaves so I can at least say I tried."  
  
Kyra nods in understanding along with distaste at the thought of supposing to have sex on your birthday with someone that didn't want any of this written as his or her destiny.  
  
Yami looks at her sadly. "You should've seen him when he looked at me. He was so terrified and."  
  
Kyra interrupted him. "He knows how you're a dark person sometimes and can be pretty brutal if angered enough."  
  
"I don't want Yugi to be scared of me though."  
  
Kyra was at a loss for her semi-emotionless friend. "Just treat him kindly Yami. If he doesn't come around by a week then promise me you'll let him go. Don't make him stay here just to scare himself sick. And don't overdo is with being kind or he'll be scared you're trying to ripe him up to something. Set a couple rules for him so he doesn't think you are. Do what you did for me when I was scared of you when we first met."  
  
Yami agrees and goes back to the bedroom after a little bit more thinking.  
  
"Yugi." He looked at the bed and was slightly angered with himself. The boy seemed like he finally had calmed down some as he was laying down on the bed resting, but as soon as he came in Yugi sat with his back to the wall watching him closely.  
  
"Yugi, I'm trusting you so I'm going to give you some rules I expect you to follow, ok? First off, you have be back in the room before dark. Second, you aren't to go past the gates and walls of the palace. If you do I'm afraid you're going to have to be punished.  
  
Yugi looks at him strangely before giving a slight nod.  
  
Yami sighs happily. 'At least he acknowledged I said something this time.' He saw Yugi glance out the window carefully and watched him to see what he would do.  
  
Yugi moved to the edge, being cautious of his movements like one wrong move would get him hurt. He hopped from the bed and walked slowly towards the door pausing just before he passed Yami.  
  
The dark kind moved aside to show Yugi it was fine if he left the room.  
  
Yugi opened the door still watching Yami carefully before disappearing behind it and running off to enjoy his freedom of the room. It unnerved him greatly just sitting in there, of course, it could have just been the king since the violet eyes beauty relaxed some and actually lied down on the bed.  
  
He wanders around palace without any problems, that and he didn't see anybody who could really give him problems either.  
  
He wasn't foolish though. He knew that sooner or later he would have to give in until Yami got fed up with waiting and either went through with it and took him or through him out in complete frustration.  
  
'No way, did you see his eyes when you backed from him? He was hurt.' A voice in the back of his argued.  
  
Yugi ignored it as he passed by one of the rooms and glanced in to see the girl who helped him before, the one who led him to Yami's room and got him cleaned up. He was very grateful for that since he felt like sandpaper with all the dirt and dust sticking to him the way it was.  
  
He's so happy to see her and runs over to her. She was the only one he felt he could trust right now since she was the only nice person he knew of, he secretly wished there were more.  
  
'There is, there's Yami." The same voice argued again.  
  
He jumped into her lap and cried into her soft dress as she soothed him gently. She hears words being mumbled into her clothing and picks Yugi up into her lap and cradles his head, asking him to repeat what he said.  
  
Yugi took a deep breath and tried again. "I'm so scared. What if Yami doesn't like me and he'll kill me if I wait to long to be ready for him, but what if he hurts me?"  
  
"Shhh, little Yugi. Don't cry anymore. I promise Yami'll do no such thing to you. He'd never intentionally hurt you, he told me so himself when he came down to see me no less than an hour ago." She explained to the frightened boy.  
  
Yugi looks into her green orbs carefully, as if searching her. "H-How cane you tell he's n-not ly-lying?"  
  
"Yami was the first friend I ever had in the entire world, Yugi." She explained happily. "He comforted me and took me in as his secret even knowing what would happen his father found him out. He even fed me when I was close to dying of starvation since it was too hard to steal it for myself with all the guards around all the time. But then I got kicked out after being beaten by the guards when his father found us."  
  
Yugi drew in a gasp as he listened to her intently.  
  
"I hadn't seen him again until only last year a day after he became Pharaoh. He apologized for everything and took me in again and I've been here ever since and I love it. Everyone's really nice, Yugi. You can learn to like it too if you tried to be open-minded."  
  
Seeing he wasn't paying much attention to that kind of advice she got an idea. She started to sing one of her favorite songs her mother used to sing to her before she and her father died. Her mother always sung it to her when she was scared, even when they were sick her mother sang it to her to calm her when she couldn't sleep at night too scared for them.  
  
Yugi cheers up and listens calmly as she sings the melody to him and he lays his head on her shoulder and closes his eyes, enjoying the comfort and motherly act. He finally felt at ease in the giant palace of the Pharaoh.  
  
Meanwhile, Yami was looking for Yugi since he hadn't seen the beauty for a while when he hears a soft voice echoing off the walls. He follows it to one of the side rooms that didn't have much purpose except to look out over the free space of the desert.  
  
He's surprised to see Kyra the one singing, but even more so when he sees Yugi sitting in her lap with his head resting on her shoulder. He could tell Yugi was relaxed from the way he breathed, almost like he were asleep.  
  
He took is calmed by the song and decides to stick around since it was going to be dark soon and he wanted to see what Yugi would do since he was looking out at the sky so Yami knew that Yugi could easily tell when it was getting dark. He climbs up onto one of the statues behind them and watches both people from above.  
  
After the song Yugi lifts his head and smiled wearily at Kyra. He was sad the song had ended, but also happy. He'd hate having to leave while she was still singing but the sky was beginning to darken with night and stars could already be seen twinkling in the sky.  
  
"Thank you. That helped me a lot, but I have to go now before it gets too dark." The boy doesn't wait for an answer as he turns and runs out; proud of himself for remembering the way he took.  
  
After Kyra left, Yami climbed down and headed for his own chambers a minute later.  
  
In returning to his room he sees that Yugi is already asleep and was shivering slightly from not covering himself. Upon closer look he noticed tear tracks from crying and he then realized why Kyra had been singing to him in the first place.  
  
He climbed into the bed behind Yugi and covered them both up and successfully stopped the boy's shivering by pulling the smaller form closer to him to share his body heat. He smiled as the boy curled into him perfectly, but frowned as he also noted Yugi was unconscious and wasn't aware of doing it except to get warmer. 


	4. I Trust You

Hey everyone, thanks a lot for the reviews they help a lot. Anyways, I just wanted to say that so on with the fic! I'm sure some of you are curious what happens with Yugi and Yami and…well, at least I'd hope some of you were. Enjoy!

I Trust You

When Yugi woke up he found Yami's arms around him and pulled tightly against the king's chest.

'Oh no! What if he tries something when he wakes up? I'm not ready for this yet, I don't think I ever will be.' He panicked nervously and began to fidget to get away from the grasp.

Once he did he got scared once more and, noting that it was morning and was aloud out of the room once more, went in search of Kyra again.

He opened the door but froze when he heard a whimper come from the sleeping figure on the bed. Looking around he saw the Pharaoh was groping the bed for the warmth he lost when Yugi had left. Curious, Yugi walked closer to him and looked at him, almost like searching his soul for something he could at least consider nice. He backed up quickly though when Yami turned around in his sleep before getting comfortable again.

The boy shook his head and left the room in search of the girl who had soothed him the day before.

When Yami woke up a few minutes later he found Yugi was already gone.

He got disappointed that the beautiful creature that fit so perfectly in his arms and had slept there without fear was awake and still scared of him, even after not doing anything to him while he slept.

He stood up and put loose pants with a gold cord tie and a robe before he left the room to search for the object of his disappointment to once more try to convince the boy he had no reason to be scared of him and he would like it better if Yugi trusted him.

'I have to do this, I don't want Yugi to leave.' He thought over and over to himself as he walked the halls looking in all the rooms carefully in case the boy was curled up in the shadows.

In finding him he also found Kyra. Unfortunately, Yugi was crying again and Yami felt miserable from just hearing the sobs. He listened quietly as Yugi explained his friend why he was.

He was very glad that it was Kyra helping to care for the boy and wouldn't appreciate it if it were anyone else. Malik and Bakura would just crack jokes thinking that was the best cure in the world and his High Priest could care less.

"Shhh, little one. Everything is going to be okay, you'll see. Yami won't hurt you, I promise. It's very much the opposite, he wants to help you. He doesn't want you to be scared of him. Tell me, Yugi, did he do anything last night that would make me lying?"

Yugi shook his head as he looked into her green eyes. "No, he didn't. When I woke up though I was curled into him and his arms were wrapped around me."

"That's only natural, little Yugi. Everyone goes to the source of warmth while sleeping." Yugi looked down. "Now calm down and take a deep breath." Yugi did as told before looking at her once more with innocent violet eyes. "There're many reasons you should like Yami. He's just misunderstood sometimes because of his past; trust me, I know, though it's not my place to tell. He's actually a very kind and trusting person. In fact, if I had to I would place my very life and soul in his hands. I know in my heart he'd never hurt me."

She began singing like she had the night before and Yami smiled. He remembered how Yugi was sitting in her lap contently looking at the stars.

He walked into the room silently and began to climb the same statue from before to watch them and listen to the soft melody.

As fate should have it though he nearly tripped and fell off of it. Dust flew of the stone and fell gently to the ground.

Kyra curiously looked up and saw Yami waving back nervously. Shaking her head in amusement, she held Yugi closer and stood. She carried Yugi as she began to climb up the statue, still singing.

She placed him gently placed the contented by in Yami's lap and he rocked him back and forth as she kept singing.

Yugi, who was so dazing into the song, hadn't noticed any of the movement or the transfer of laps between the two friends. The boy breathed in deeply and picked up scent of rare spices and, discovering how much he liked that scent, moved closer and snuggled his head in the person's chest. He enjoyed the warmth radiating off his holder and began thinking.

'Kyra's so warm on strong. Like I can never be hurt if I stay in her arms. I like it, I like everything about her.' He thought happily with his eyes still closed.

As the song ended Yugi opened violet eyes and noticed that he wasn't in Kyra's lap like he thought he was. He looked up and became very surprised to see Yami.

'Yami! The Pharaoh was the holding one holding me! B-but how, I was in Kyra's lap before and he was still asleep when I left. Th-then why would I be dreaming this if I fell asleep? No, I defiantly awake. But then, did everything Kyra told me, it really was the truth and she wasn't just trying to get me to stop crying.'

He looked down and confirmed it, everything was the truth, and then he looked back up and smiled slightly at Yami, who was looking at him cautiously so as to not scare the boy.

Carefully, in case the Pharaoh wouldn't like the gesture, he wrapped his arms around Yami in a hug. Instead of being pushed away like he thought he might've been he was being hugged back and he smiled lovingly and he held that king closer to him.

'I can do this now. I know now that Yami really wouldn't hurt me, he was actually waiting for me.'

Yugi released Yami's waist and leaned up to whisper something in the king's ear that made him smile, really bigly.

Yami jumped up with Yugi tightly in his arms and nodded his absolute thanks to Kyra before sliding down the statue. The girl laughed with pure joy as Yami rushed off to his room carrying his prize.

' I am ready for this, I know I am now. I finally, really wanted this. I'm so glad Yami waited for me too even though he didn't have to. He is the ruler of Egypt and all.'

Yugi then felt a bit ashamed of himself for not noticing the better qualities lesser known about the dark king who held him sooner.

When they arrived in the room and the door was closed and locked Yami literally jumped on the bed with Yugi still secure in his arms.

"Yami?" Yugi started. Yami looked at him and waited for the boy to continue. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. I was just so scared you were going to hurt me and…"

"Shhh, it's alright. You had every right to be scared what with all those rumors you've probably heard."

Yugi smiled and enjoyed looking into Yami's crimson eyes for another minute before the king started to move around again.

Yami started kissing the boy, excited that he finally got to taste the boy. He pressed his lips to Yugi's and sighed as he felt Yugi reluctantly kiss back. He could tell Yugi really wasn't sure of what he was doing.

The kind stopped at the feeling of Yugi shaking underneath him. "Yugi, are really ready for this?"

Yugi nodded. "I am ready, Pharaoh Yami. It's just I don't even know what it is I'm supposed to do." He admitted.

Yami easily understood since he knew the Coming of Age gift supposed to be an untouched soul, free of someone else's touch and scent. Why? He didn't know the answer nor did he care at the moment since he had Yugi now. He just didn't want to think too much with the tempting beauty right there, ready to accept him.

"Don't worry about that, my Yugi. Don't worry about anything and just relax and do what you feel is right. If you wish and something doesn't start feeling right for any reason, we'll stop."

The little light nodded and leaned up for another kiss, Yami happily lowered the ret of the way down to connect their lips.

For a few minutes everything went smoothly until Yugi tensed slightly at the feeling of Yami's hand wander underneath his robe. He relaxed easily enough though when he found he enjoyed the soft caresses the older was giving to him as circles were drawn carelessly on his stomach.

When it came to removing clothing Yugi suddenly became self-conscious and looked away from Yami in fear the Pharaoh would not like what he saw.

Yami, in seeing this, finished removing their clothing and continued to kiss and even smile as he felt Yugi wiggle around at his taunting.

Yugi finally stole a glance at Yami's eyes with tears in his own. Yami wiped them away with his hand gently.

"Yugi, you're very beautiful." The boy blushed slightly at the compliment. "You're the most beautiful creature I've ever laid my eyes upon before." He laughed silently to himself at the large blush that now stained the other's cheeks.

He then reached over a removed a scented oil bottle from under his pillow and worked the cork off, sniffing it lightly to see if it was what he wanted.

He smiled as he found it to be just the one he wanted and he dipped his fingers in lightly to get a little.

He put the bottle on the small table beside them and sought out Yugi's puckered entrance. At finding it, he massaged around it a little bit to release the tension Yugi got before he slipped a finger in.

Yugi whimpered and clenched his lower muscles around the intruding finger, trying to push it out.

"Shhh, little Yugi, or it'll only hurt more."

Yugi obliged, not liking the idea of it hurting more than it already was.

Yami slipped in another finger and moved them around a bit before slipping in a third and wriggled them around to stretch the boy further.

Yugi didn't like this at all. It was uncomfortable and it felt like he was being ripped up the middle from the inside out. Unable to take the terrible pain any more, Yugi's arm lashed out and tried to push Yami's arms away.

"Please, Yami, it hurts too much. I don't like this anymore, I don't want it to hurt anymore. Please, don't go more, it won't get better; I know it won't."

"Shhh, Yugi. It's going to be okay. I promise you it will get better." Yami soother as he removed his fingers after being satisfied Yugi was stretched enough. "I know it hurts now, but it's only because you're untouched. It's get better, I promise that to you. Please just relax."

Yugi sniffed lightly and looked at Yami. "It will, you really promise?"

"I promise with all my heart. And if it doesn't than we won't do it again."

The boy smiled slightly, before frowning again to give it some thought. "And we won't do it again?"

"We won't do it again." The Pharaoh confirmed.

"Alright then, I w-want to keep going."

"Thank you, Yugi."

Yami allowed a smile to show before reaching over to the table and dipped his fingers in once more. He brought his hand to his hardened, and very painful, length. He was about to coat his erection, but Yugi's smaller hands stopped him.

The Pharaoh looked up, worried that he had misunderstood or startled Yugi in any way. Instead, of seeing more tears and scared boy he saw a nervous, unsure look; the boy's eyes asking for something he wasn't quite sure enough.

"What's wrong, Yugi? Did I do something wrong?" He questioned

Yugi blushed and didn't answer as he looked at the bottle questionably.

Having a feeling Yami knew why, he asked anyway. "Yugi, do you want to do it?"

Glancing at the other, Yugi nodded. He was helped up into a sitting position by Yami's free hand that wasn't being held by his hand.

He poured some of the oil into Yugi's small hand before placing the bottle back on the bedside table. He led Yugi's hand to his length and gasped when Yugi's hand wrapped around him.

Hearing the gasp, Yugi stopped and looked at Yami carefully.

The Pharaoh pouted and whimpered when Yugi froze and he smiled at Yugi. He shook his head some to show Yugi he liked it.

This encouraged Yugi and, with help from Yami's hand that was placed over his, moved his hand up and down.

Slowly, Yami removed his hand from Yugi's when the boy began doing it on his own and let Yugi do as he wished for the time being.

When Yami felt like he was coming to close, however, he stopped Yugi's and pushed the boy gently onto his back.

He kissed the light on the lips lightly and deepened it as he thrust in completely, muffling the boy's cries at stretching him.

'Ra! He's so tight even after being stretched!' Yami shouted in his mind.

He stopped when he was in as far as he could go and waited while the boy calmed down once more.

Yugi started moving around on his own and found he liked the feeling of being filled by Yami. He started to move some more and found he liked it a lot more than he recently thought.

Yami whimpered and cried to himself as Yugi moved himself around. He loved Yugi's tightness and loved everything about the boy underneath him.

It wasn't long before the end came and both fell asleep after Yami pulled out of the boy and pushed the dirtied sheets away and pulled a single blanket over them.

They both rested peacefully that night, both content to be with the other. Yugi was sprawled on top of Yami with his head resting on his chest with the king's arms wrapped lazily around his waist.


	5. Be With You

Be With You  
  
The next day Yami woke up to find Yugi still asleep, curled into him just like when they went to sleep last night.  
  
He smiled lovingly at how Yugi always glowed with such innocence, even after he'd lost his innocence last nigh.  
  
Carefully, he climbed off the bed and into the washroom to clean up some. He felt a little soar and felt sorry that Yugi would also be in a bit of pain if he was.  
  
When he walked back into the room while drying his face he looked curiously when he heard a squeak. of pain?  
  
He looked at the bed and watched worriedly as he saw Yugi trying to sit up, but was flinching and his eyes were shut tightly as he did.  
  
Easily enough at realizing what was wrong he immediately felt sorry that Yugi had to go through that pain when he seemed to enjoy the game last night.  
  
He helped Yugi up and finally noticed that Yugi had bled a little last night and carried the boy into the cleaning room and set him down in the warm water.  
  
The small boy enjoyed the warm, scented water against his bare, sore skin as he cuddled up into comfortably.  
  
He stayed still in the bath for what felt like hours and he even started to fall asleep and began to slide further down.  
  
Yami noticed when he saw from the corner of his eye after coming back from staring into space and quickly, but gently so as not to irritate him, pulled Yugi up before he started taking in the water.  
  
He carefully lifted Yugi up and emptied the water before carrying the child- like teen back into the bedroom and laid him down in the bed. He got some clothes out of the large closet and put them on Yugi, mindful of the boy's soreness still, and covered him p with the blankets.  
  
After a few minutes, amethyst eyes open to Yami, who'd been playing with his hair in a soothing manner to get him to sleep more peacefully, and saw the other looking out the window.  
  
He wriggled around and hissed at the slight stinging that pinged in his lower back.  
  
Yami looked down at the noise and watched sadly at the remained pained expression on Yugi's face. He picked up his pillow and lowered the blanket and put it underneath Yugi so his lower back was cushioned.  
  
"Thank you, Yami." He whispered and the other looked away and back out the window. Curious, the smaller looked at him and raised his head from his own pillow. "Is something wrong. did I do something wrong?"  
  
Yami quickly looked up, surprised the little one thought that. He shook his head and looked back out the window. "Little Yugi, do you regret it. what you gave to me?" He asked hesitantly.  
  
Yugi was scared that that was a way of telling him Yami he had regretted it, but he answered the question anyways with a quiet no.  
  
Yami smiled. "Thank you."  
  
"D-do you regret it, Yami?"  
  
The older also shook his head no too and this caused Yugi to smile at him.  
  
'He even kept his promise just like I trusted him to. It did get better, a lot better. He even warned me it would hurt and it does, but he even tried to get rid of it. How could I regret it with something like that on my mind? It's like I want to keep pleasing him now, just like last night when he smiled at him. Yeah, I'm defiantly going to like this a lot better than I thought I would. an no more tears either!' He thought determinedly.  
  
"I'm. sorry if I had been too rough. I hadn't meant to be."  
  
"It's alright. It had hurt from the start, like you said, but it easily got better since you waited for me and you were very gently too, just like you said too." Yugi said trying to get Yami to cheer up.  
  
Yami could only smile that Yugi had enjoyed it rather than acted like he did, but he didn't know why since he never cared much about anybody if he hadn't known them for a long time.  
  
'It's just confusing. How can I care for someone like this so much when I've only known them for two days?' He asked himself while taking a glance at Yugi.  
  
Looking at Yami, Yugi sat up and ignored the twanging pain he felt as he did. He reach up and hesitantly gave Yami a hug, loosely since he wasn't sure if it was ok with the older just yet.  
  
When the dark king didn't make any move to get away, but moved closer, Yugi tightened his grip and risked a kiss on Yami's arm, since it was the closest bare flesh he could reach from his position.  
  
Hearing a small chuckle from the other, Yugi got bolder and moved closer still so his head could rest comfortably in the taller's lap.  
  
Yami was surprised that Yugi was being so open with him now and not scared, hesitant at times but not scared, about what he was doing. It was more like Yugi made sure he didn't mind what he did before getting more into it, but he knew he couldn't mind since he was just glad that Yugi finally trusted him and wasn't scared as he was before.  
  
After that the two were inseparable. Wherever one would go so would the other, though it more of wherever Yami would go Yugi would follow and be there too.  
  
Whenever Yami sat down he would pull the small boy into his lap and let him snuggle up and get comfortable, daring anybody to say something against it ever though he knew they wouldn't/  
  
There was really only one times when Yami wouldn't allow Yugi to be with him and that was in the main hall while somebody was getting lashes for punishment or any other such for of treatment.  
  
If it was a trial where Yami heard what happened and then would decide the punishment and the prisoner would stay in the dungeons until the next day.  
  
It was rare that the punishment would ever take place at the time unless it was really that severe.  
  
And even when he called the punishment he made it only a little less than what he would've before he met Yugi, but not too much, but he didn't want Yugi becoming frightened again. That's why he would always thoroughly kiss Yugi all over his face after the person was taken away to make up for anything that might've startled him.  
  
Of course he would feel Yugi start to shake as the crimes were called during a trial, especially if they were really bad but not enough to get punishment on the spot. But the boy only snuggle up closer and tried blocking out the words the best he could instead of leaving like Yami would sometimes suggest and wait for him somewhere else.  
  
The two were very happy with each other and Kyra was even opening up to the idea since it was the first time she really saw Yami this happy in such a long time. Malik and Bakura were also happy at the change. It seemed Yami was finally having some well-deserved fun in his life. Even they loved Yugi. He was a ball of light glowing in every room, especially whenever he smiled and was with Yami. Whenever they could they would always play with Yugi and make him laugh, making Yami jealous that he wasn't the one doing it. But it just made Yami all the happier when Yugi came back to him. 


	6. Misunderstandings

Misunderstandings  
  
One day Yami told Yugi to wait for him outside in the hall while he dealt with a few of his guards, since it was sure to get pretty scary for the boy to watch and Yami didn't wish for Yugi to be afraid for any reason, for killing a couple of the villagers on the spot without even bringing him to his command only because they had stolen food for their poor family.  
  
Yugi waited for about an hour as he sat in the hall a little from the door so he wouldn't get hit when it opened.  
  
He stood out of respect when he saw the guards come out of the room. They didn't take notice of him as the palace guards led them down to the dungeon.  
  
Yugi looked back to the door and cocked his head in confusion as to why Yami hadn't come out too. 'Did Yami get so angry he needed to calm down first?' He thought sadly. He perked up easily though as the doors opened once more and the Pharaoh walked out.  
  
Yami was still really angry with his guards for doing such a thing against him that he didn't even notice that it was Yugi who was trying to hold his hand even though nobody else would really do such a thing.  
  
"Go away!" Yami nearly shouted rather rudely at the boy as he continued to walk off.  
  
Yugi froze in his tracks as Yami kept walking and he felt hot tears that pained his eyes and burned his cheeks as they fell. 'What di-did I do wrong? I thought he didn't want me going in there was because it might've gotten loud a-and maybe a little bit of a punishment, but could it ha-have been about me instead?'  
  
Once Yami turned the corner and was out of the boy's view, Yugi turned and fled to the only room that was there in need of fresh air. He ran out of the palace and stopped just dead in front of the gate that led out into the city and further into the village where he had once lived so long ago.  
  
He heard a few of the guards coming and, not in the mood to be seen crying or teased since that's what the guards did since he was a pleasure slave, and he hid behind the wall, and in his fear, failed to realize he had gone outside his limits.  
  
Unfortunately, the guards had seen him and pulled him back in and dragged him to Yami, ignoring his pleas to stop, and tell the king of what the slave had tried to do.  
  
Yami reluctantly answered the door when the knock echoed into the room and was surprised to see two of his guards standing there and holding a whimpering and slightly crying Yugi by the arms.  
  
"What's going on?" He growled through clenched teeth.  
  
"Well, your highness, it seems like your little slave was hiding behind the gates. If you ask me it looked an awful lot like he was trying to get away." One of the smirked while the pulled Yugi into the room and laughed at him as the boy landed at Yami's feet in a shaking heap.  
  
Yami was shocked and looked down at Yugi who was shaking his head against their words, his anger slowly rising as what they told him sunk in. The first thought that crossed his mind was: He betrayed me. "I'll take it from here. You're excused." He waved his hand for them to leave.  
  
To say Yami was pissed would've been too much of an understatement. It didn't help that he still didn't realize what he had done earlier to Yugi as he walked out of his 'meeting' or that had still been angry from what the guards had done.  
  
"Well Yugi, I hope you're happy with yourself. You even managed to fool me with your act that you were happy here." He spat out.  
  
Yugi looked at him with wide eyes. "B-but Yami, that's not true! It isn't, that not what hap."  
  
"Quiet!"  
  
Yugi scooted away from Yami, but the king just picked him up by the front of his shirt.  
  
"Please, Yami I swear that's not what happened." Yugi tried once more.  
  
"I don't want to hear your excuses!"  
  
"But Yami!"  
  
SMACK  
  
In his surprise at what he had done Yami dropped Yugi to the floor and turned his back on him.  
  
Yugi's hand was holding his reddened cheek as he continued to stare at Yami with fright, also not believing what he had done.  
  
"Get out." Yugi backed off at the dangerously calm voice Yami had used.  
  
"Ya."  
  
"I don't want to see for the rest of the evening. Now get out."  
  
Still cradling his cheek Yugi ran out of the room and off down the hall. He ran so fast and with the tears burning his eyes he didn't pay much attention to where he was going and tripped over some steps and fell a few feet away. That's where he stayed while he cried for all he was worth until a pair of strong arms wrapped around his slim form gently.  
  
Malik held Yugi close as Bakura soothed words into his ear to calm him.  
  
The sandy-haired blonde walked slowly back to his room, carrying the teen and Bakura following beside him.  
  
Meanwhile, with Yami, his hand wouldn't stop burning even a long time after Yugi had run from him. He wasn't stupid, he'd seen the tears and he forced himself to believe the boy deserved what he got. He kept thinking he'd gone too easy since Yugi knew very well the rules. But no matter how he tried to force himself to believe that the hurt from his hand wouldn't leave or even dull even if he tried everything from cold water to steaming hot water or anything else.  
  
Yugi though was having a crying fit and he wouldn't let go of his cheek.  
  
"He'll never forgive me for this. He hates me now. He'll never want to see me again." He whispered through his sore throat.  
  
Malik was trying to calm Yugi the best he could while Bakura finally got Yugi's hand away from his cheek. Kyra took that time to dab cold water on it to at least numb the pain for a while. The was a purple-black tint to his cheek and she that the bruise coming would only get darker in a few hours before it disappeared from his otherwise flawless skin.  
  
When it started getting dark Yugi made to leave, but Malik and Bakura told him no and, after a long time, won and only won because Yugi was drained. The two then left for their own rooms after they placed Yugi softly on Kyra's bed, the girl sleeping beside him in case he needed her.  
  
The next morning, after they'd made sure everything was okay with Yugi, the pair of friends went to Yami to get him to apologize to Yugi.  
  
"Why should I?" Yami asked not looking at them, but out the window. "He got what he deserved. Besides, he should be thankful. It could've been a lot worse and you know it."  
  
"Because that's just it. He didn't deserve what he got, Yami." Malik argued.  
  
"If you would've let him explain instead of listening to your two dorks that pick on him all the time for something he can't help than you would know what we're talking about. " Bakura added, Malik nodded beside him in agreement. "After you came out of the hall yesterday after yelling at those two who killed the three villagers, do you know where Yugi was?"  
  
"No."  
  
Malik rolled his eyes. "Let's fill you in then. Yugi was waiting outside the hall for you. When you came out he tried to hold your hand but you pushed him away and told him go away."  
  
"What? I didn't do anything like that." Yami argued, his voice starting to rise.  
  
"Yugi has never lied before so why would he start now?"  
  
"Yugi told you that?"  
  
Bakura nodded. "Yeah. So anyways, he did go away just like you said. He went outside to get some fresh air and heard those two flunkies of yours coming. He wasn't exactly in the best mood to be teased, but then again I wouldn't be either so he didn't realize he was hiding behind the gate to get away from them. He didn't have any intentions of doing it and he was going to go back to afterwards to see if you had calmed down any."  
  
"But he didn't even come back last night like he was supposed to."  
  
"That's our doing. He did try coming back here but we told him not to and since he was worn out anyways he eventually fell asleep so he stayed the night with Kyra in her room."  
  
"He did try and come back?"  
  
"Yeah, he did. Now go apologize to him! He thinks you hate him and will never forgive him for this, even when he didn't even mean it." Bakura tried to state calmly, remembering how terrible Yugi looked the night before while he cried.  
  
Yami felt terrible for not even attempting to listen to what Yugi had been trying to tell him, and all he had done was slap him in the face, and his hand was still throbbing in pain from it.  
  
'If my hand still hurts from it, just think of how his cheek must feel. It was be bruised up and everything.' "I ca-can't, you guys. I won't. He should've been paying attention. He shouldn't have gone outside if he knew the guards were out there anyways." 'That and Yugi has such a soft heart and he's so easy to hurt. He's probably still crying, or at least he will be if he hasn't woken up yet. Yugi must be terrified of me anyways.'  
  
"What? Don't even want to apologize for hitting him. He's got a bruise that's covering his whole cheek!" Malik yelled at the stubborn Pharaoh.  
  
Yami flinched inwardly. 'I knew it. How can I ever face him now?'  
  
Out of Malik's frustration and Bakura's hard-to-believe-patience, the white haired teen dragged the other out before he could cause any damage.  
  
A few days later the same pair were walking once more from Yami's room in failure.  
  
"I can't believe him! Why's he so stubborn? Everyone knows that he wants Yugi back except Yugi and everyone knows Yugi wants Yami back including Yami! Why won't he do anything!? And how can you be smirking at all of this?! Is this really just a game for you!?"  
  
"No." The other answer calmly and sensing the coming question he answered it before it came. "I just came up with an idea that'll get those two together again. And if they don't I'll throw myself in the Nile and let myself be eaten by whatever comes by, even if it were to be a simple fish."  
  
Malik looked at him like he was crazy fool before smiling. "I always thought you to be the best thinker out of all three of us. What did you have in mind?"  
  
"You'll see. We'll need Kyra's help or else this won't work. We'll move Yugi to your room since it's the closest to Yami's, it might make him feel a little better than being that far away from him. Then I'll tell you along with Kyra and go from there.  
  
After Yugi was easily moved to Malik's room, Bakura told Malik and Kyra of his idea. Kyra agreed to it and Malik thought he was hopeless romantic for coming with such idea; he loved it.  
  
The next night was the perfect night since it was a new moon and the three set up the candles all around the room, lighting a few near the window.  
  
Kyra took her place on one the statues and watched, amused, when Malik led Yami into the room while covering his eyes.  
  
Yami had a bored look on his face and she easily guessed Malik had to come up with a lame excuse so Yami let him do this.  
  
On the other side of the room Bakura was doing the same with Yugi, but Yugi seemed to be his normal shaken self, which was his normal self since the incident, and she guessed that Bakura just told him there was surprise waiting for him.  
  
They gave her the signal and she started to sing a slow song as the other two stepped quickly from the two look-a-likes and melted into the shadows of the room.  
  
Yami and Yugi only looked at each other sadly before looking away.  
  
Kyra kept singing, determined not to give up on them since she knew the two boys needed the other in his life.  
  
Annoyed and just as determined, Malik and Bakura gave a push to the two boys. Bakura accidentally forgot that Yugi wasn't as strong as Yami was and pushed too hard making the boy fall over, but Yami caught him before he could get hurt on the hard floor.  
  
Both quickly realized how much they missed the other and Yami swayed with the music.  
  
The Pharaoh leaned down and placed a small kiss in Yugi's ear. "I'm sorry for slapping you and telling you to go away. I should've listened to you instead of just assuming things. I'll talk to my guards for you as well and if they give you anymore trouble about you who or what you are just tell me and I'll take care of them myself."  
  
Yugi nodded. "I'm sorry too. I didn't mean to go outside the gate, but I should've been paying more attention to it." The boy leaned up and placed a quick butterfly kiss on Yami's cheek.  
  
After the song Malik and Bakura lit up the rest of the candles eliminating the hall.  
  
"Thank you, all three of you, for everything." Yugi and Yami both smiled at the friends. "We couldn't have done this without you."  
  
Yami then picked up Yugi and hurried off to their room.  
  
The three just shook their heads at the two before laughing at the whole situation they just helped in and said their goodnights a few minutes later.  
  
Once back in the room, Yugi and Yami were kissing frantically.  
  
Yami placed his hand on Yugi's cheek and was pushed away with hands on his bare chest and a loud squeak come from his partner.  
  
Upon closer look Yami found the purple-black bruise he had inflicted on the perfect skin and apologized a million times over for putting it there.  
  
Yugi told him it didn't hurt anymore unless it was touched.  
  
Yami smiled and it was returned with loving, bright smile his lover always could put on as they continued with their much-missed playtime. 


	7. My Savior

My Savior  
  
In the morning Yugi and Yami soaked in the bath together, just enjoying each other's presence, and Yugi ended up falling asleep on the other's toned chest.  
  
After the dark king got out of the water, when it started to get cold and Yugi began to shake in his sleep, Yami put him to bed and covered him up tightly to keep him warm. He placed a small kiss on the boy's forehead before leaving the room, quietly closing the door behind him to not wake the little one.  
  
He left in search of Kyra and found her in her chambers talking with Malik and Bakura and how perfect their plan went.  
  
The two men turned around and smirked.  
  
"Tire with your toy already do you?" Malik joked and Yami just glared at him.  
  
"I guess I neither of us win the bet then. I thought we'd at least not see until the end of the week at least, but it's better than your guess, hey Malik?"  
  
"Shut up."  
  
"That's not a bad idea." Yami grumbled at the two jokesters.  
  
"So how'd it go?"  
  
"I betcha anything Yugi's still asleep that they had so much fun." Bakura teased.  
  
Yami turned red and looked away. Malik and Bakura burst into fits of laughter and Kyra just smiled for a minute before she too broke down into a bit of laughter with the two. Hearing the giggles and laughter, Yami finally let up and laughed with them, knowing his friends didn't mean any harm.  
  
Yami froze and looked at the door curiously. "Did you guys hear that?"  
  
"Hear what?" Kyra asked as the other three also straightened up, hearing the serious tone in the Pharaoh's voice.  
  
"It sounded like somebody yelling. Almost like they were in pain. Didn't you hear it?"  
  
"You worry too much you know that. Probably one of the servants messed up and was caught by a guard." Malik suggested.  
  
"Probably." Yami agreed reluctantly.  
  
Before the three could continue talking another call with crying following was heard and by all three this time and much louder than the first.  
  
"That's it. Guards know better than to treat the servants like that. I'm going to go check." Yami exclaimed annoyed, the other three nodded and followed him quickly down the halls.  
  
They followed the crying quickly and when they found the source coming down from the hall that led to Yami's room the Pharaoh panicked and rushed ahead of his three friends.  
  
'Yugi, don't worry I'm coming for you.'  
  
He found the door open and he rushed in to find Yugi crunched into a corner with the High Priest, Seto, towering over him angrily. Tears were streaming down red eyes and flushed cheeks from the boy huddled scared by the wall.  
  
As Yugi continued to cry Seto growled and slapped Yugi across his face, so hard it cut the boy's cheek and a small line of blood streaked down and started dripping from it as Seto told the pleasure slave to shut up in a threatening and dangerous tone.  
  
By then Malik, Bakura, and Kyra now rushed in and Kyra gasped loudly since she had first come in as Seto hit Yugi across the face and the cut bled.  
  
Seto turned around at the noise as Yugi continued to cry and curled himself up without even knowing the four were in the room.  
  
Yami was completely in rage at having witnessed such things come from someone he though he could trust and here he is hurting Yugi and making the boy cry.  
  
"Seto, as Pharaoh I order you to leave and never return." Yami ordered angrily through clenched teeth so he wouldn't startle the boy on the floor. "Your position as High Priest is no longer yours."  
  
Seto was pissed at the order but left anyway, but not before turning and glaring at the terrified boy like he ruined his plans. "Just you wait, slave. I will get you to be mine." He whispered before he left.  
  
Kyra, Malik and Bakura immediately rushed to Yugi's side and tried to hold him while Yami tried to calm down. Yugi flinched and pushed them away the best he could as he cried to get away from the arms wrapped around him.  
  
"Get away! Don't touch me!" He cried.  
  
"Yugi, it's us. You have to calm down." Malik tried to calm him.  
  
"Please Yugi, calm down." Kyra pleaded.  
  
"Listen to us, Yugi." Bakura tried as well, but the boy continued to push the others as he tried to get away.  
  
The three didn't know what to do but as Yami kneeled beside them they backed away and let Yugi go.  
  
Before the boy could get too far though Yami grabbed his wrists and held him there gently, so he wouldn't hurt Yugi further. After a minute Yami moved in and held Yugi to his chest tightly as the boy continued to struggle against him. It barely lasted though when Yugi relaxed into the touch that was so familiar to him.  
  
Yami smiled slightly before he nodded to his friends to leave. The three stood and left, Bakura closing the door after them, nodding an apology towards Yugi before disappearing.  
  
At the sounds of the door closing Yugi then burst into more tears as he struggled to get close to Yami.  
  
"Don't let him get me, Yami, please." The boy pleaded quietly, mumbling into Yami's chest. "I don't him to come back, Yami, don't let him come back."  
  
Yami could only hold him as close as he could until the shaking and sobs subsided.  
  
He sat on the bed and Yugi lay next to him with his in Yami's lap. Yami petted his and whispered soothing words to calm the boy further.  
  
Once he did calm down, Yami carefully moved Yugi and stood, and walked slowly from the boy without turning his back on him, disappearing into to cleaning room. He came back a second later with a piece of wet cloth and wiped away the dried blood and Yugi's cheek carefully.  
  
The Pharaoh pulled the boy up so Yugi was sat in his lap and he gave him a comforting hug.  
  
"Can you tell me what happened, Yugi? Please?" He asked quietly.  
  
Yugi nodded and took a deep, shaky breath before he started.  
  
"When I woke up I didn't see you anywhere so I went to go find you, but before I could off the bed Seto's hand clamped over my mouth and held me against him." Yugi explained as he rested his head on Yami's shoulder and wrapped his arms around him. Yami nodded for him to continue and Yugi took another breath. "I tried to get away from him, though, because I knew that the person was too tall to be you and I knew you wouldn't be that rough since I didn't know it was Seto right then. I bit his hand and Seto threw me in to the corner of the room and that's when I first yelled out for you." Yami felt a twang of guilt and pain in his heart when Yugi said this, knowing he had ignored the call for help thinking it was nothing more but a palace servant. "That's when Seto hit me across the face the first time." More tears rolled down Yugi's soar cheek and Yami began rocking him back and for the to calm him down again. "He yelled at me too. He told me not to yell, but I knew you'd be angry with me if I let Seto do it."  
  
Yami stopped him. "I would never be angry with you, Yugi. Not as long as you tried to get away." He reassured the boy.  
  
Yugi nodded thankfully and gave him a watery smile and a hug. He continued a moment later after he took another quick breath so he wouldn't start crying again. "Then he held my arms so I wouldn't hit him to get him to go away and he bit my lip to get my mouth open. When he pulled I yelled for you again." Reluctantly, Yugi admitted, and let his fear show, as he added he thought you would be angry with him and more tears slid silently down his face.  
  
Yami put his hand on Yugi's uninjured cheek and shook his head to show he wasn't angry with him. The Pharaoh knew that Yugi was easy to hurt, he learned that well too from unwanted self-experience the month before, and didn't blame Yugi in the least for crying. He wouldn't be saying it anytime soon, but he probably would've cried to if he had been in Yugi's position.  
  
Yugi leaned into the hand and sighed happily, continuing the rest like that. "Then Seto pulled my hair and told me to shut up again or there wouldn't be a Pharaoh to come save me when I needed it anymore. He let go just before you and the others came in and stopped him."  
  
Yami turned his head to look out the window so Yugi wouldn't see the anger that glowed in his crimson eyes. He was outraged with Seto, as he knew exactly what the priest had in mind. He figured it out when Yugi had first mentioned Seto trying to kiss him. He knew something a lot worse would've happened if he hadn't there when he did.  
  
"I was really scared, Yami. I thought you might not have heard me and you'd be mad when you found out. I thought Seto was going to hurt you and I'd never see you again." Yugi mumbled as he began to nuzzle Yami's neck for reassurance he was really there and he wasn't going to wake up and relive the living nightmare he just went through.  
  
To show he wasn't upset with Yugi for anything that happened, Yami expose more of his neck and let the little light do as he pleased for the time being. That and he was thoroughly enjoying what the younger was doing as he felt the warm lips kissing him.  
  
It was hard getting Yugi to sleep peacefully that night and he kept waking up from nightmares about Seto coming back for him like he promised or going after Yami and everyone else he cared for in the palace.  
  
Yami comforted him without restraint or hesitation every time Yugi woke up.  
  
"I promise I'll be here every time you wake up, little Yugi." Yami told him about the third time the boy woke up. After finally hearing it through his tears, Yugi finally got to sleep.  
  
Yami couldn't though. He wouldn't admit it but he was angry and scared even though Seto hadn't done that to the boy and actually got to that point with him, that it still pained and imprinted itself in Yugi.  
  
The next morning Yami felt terrible from not getting any sleep and almost immediately went to dreamland once Yugi woke up and thanked him for being there and telling him he felt much better.  
  
Just to make sure Yugi would be fine while he slept Yami kissed him on the cheek and added, "Stay in the room today, Yugi, unless Malik, Bakura, or Kyra, and only them, come and get you, but I want you to have them leave a note to make sure."  
  
Yugi was touched with the king's concern for his well being and gave him a small kiss before he nodded and smiled lovingly at him as the king closed his eyes and easily went to sleep.  
  
Yugi felt bad for doing this to Yami and wished that he wasn't such a baby and went crawling to Yami every time something bad happened to him and if Yami wasn't there he'd cry. He felt so selfish.  
  
Unfortunately, he said this out loud and was grabbed roughly from behind and pulled from the bed.  
  
Yugi struggled and tried to get Yami to turn around and open his eyes. He heard the same voice from yesterday slither to his ears and echo in his head like a snake as his eyes widened at the meaning behind the words said.  
  
"You don't have to be a baby once you become a man and have some special discipline."  
  
Yugi could just feel the smile playing at the man's lips. 


	8. Gone

Okay people, I made this a double update since this chapter is going to be kind of short. Enjoy and I'll try to get the next chapter out soon.  
  
Gone  
  
He heard the same voice from yesterday slither to his ears and echo in his head like a snake.  
  
"You don't have to be a baby once you become a man a have some special discipline."  
  
Yugi froze at the list and alcohol crazed voice as he was carried from the room, Yugi being to scared to do anything but hold on tightly and hoped not to be dropped or hurt too painfully.  
  
He was carried out of the palace surprisingly unnoticed and Seto walked towards the gates quickly.  
  
As everything started to register to Yugi as he saw the gates, he started to remember what happened what happened when he passed those gates the last time and he tried pulling away to get back to Yami even harder, but even then it was too hard for the boy in the strong hold the ex-priest had on him.  
  
It was too late and he was thrown inside the back of a cart and a ferocious, giant dog kept him in his place and far from the door. He curled up and tried to think about Yami to keep from crying as the cart started to move away. Yugi looked up and shook in fear as he saw the palace getting further and further away and he couldn't do anything with the dog there.  
  
It felt like hours later when Seto pulled him roughly from the cart and pulled into a house far from the town or anything that resembled civilized, or anything that Yugi was used to by now.  
  
He was tossed harshly onto a bed and wasn't given anytime to gather anything into his confused and frightened mind before his clothes were ripped from him and shoved in mercilessly and Yugi screamed at the harshness and pain he was given.  
  
At that exact moment Yami woke up and felt cold as he used his hand to search the bed for his small lover he thought was there. In not finding him he became confused and cracked his eyes opened.  
  
"Yugi?" He called the child's name quietly, but loud enough for anybody in the room to hear.  
  
Silence was his answer and he looked around the room as he sat up in the bed. He looked to the small table and found it was empty of a note he thought would be there.  
  
Panicking, he ran out of the room and shouted Yugi's name as loud as he could as he searched the palace and every room there.  
  
He found Kyra talking to Malik and Bakura and easily noticed his fears were reality: Yugi wasn't in the palace or anywhere outside it, but still within the gates.  
  
He quickly went over to them with worry as his hands began to shake. In rage Yugi wasn't there and someone took him away or in fright that Yugi wasn't there and someone has him.  
  
"Kyra, Yugi isn't here. I've searched everywhere. I. I fear something happened to him. Please, please tell me you've seen him?" Yami didn't care he was showing somebody he actually knew was scared felt like and he didn't care they could probably see the tears forming into his eyes and if they did he was grateful they didn't mention it.  
  
All three were worried. "We haven't seen him since yesterday afternoon when we found him with Seto." Kyra told her worried friend. They were sure the boy wouldn't want to leave Yami's side for a while yet with what happened.  
  
The four went back to Yami's room in a rush and began searching it for anything that might help them know who took him and where he could've gone.  
  
"Yami, come here! I think I found something!" Bakura shouted from where he was kneeling on the floor by the door.  
  
Yami looked at the red blood spot and it registered to him and he panicked once more as he remembered Yugi's cut from yesterday on his cheek from where Seto had slapped him.  
  
"It's Yugi's, I'm sure of it. That cut couldn't have healed already and it was vulnerable of being ripped open if it was scraped and hit roughly. And it wasn't here this morning I know because I stayed up all night keeping Yugi calmed down whenever he woke up from another nightmare."  
  
"Maybe there's more we can follow?" Malik suggested as he walked out the door and down the hall to start looking, the other three following.  
  
"I was right! Look here's a couple more drops!" Malik called and the other three ran up faster to the end of the hall.  
  
They followed the other drops where they ended outside. Instead of blood though they found two sets of footprints in the dirt. One set looked careful but still too large to be Yugi's. Over those steps were footprints that looked like someone much smaller than the first and that person was struggling and being half dragged it looked like. The prints ended just a little outside the gate where cart tracks were imprinted.  
  
It didn't take very much thinking to put it together.  
  
Yami saw red and cursed Seto's name as loud as he could into the sky. 


	9. I'm Going Back

I'm Going Back  
  
It was a little over month later when Yugi finally got a break from his torture from Seto. torture for him and pleasure for sick and twisted ex- priest. Seto was attending to his own business and left his canine with Yugi so he dare not escape.  
  
Yugi felt soar beyond belief, dirtied beyond comprehension, and could barely move from everything Seto had done to him.  
  
He thought back to the first he felt as though he was going to die because it hurt so bad he couldn't move and his muscled throbbed mercilessly throughout him and screaming to just relax. It was about three days after he'd been taken from Yami he felt he was never going to see Yami's bright face, or hear Kyra's kind and wise words, or Malik and Bakura's jokes and pranks to get the Pharaoh to lighten up and enjoy life once in a while. He cried the entire day and night then.  
  
Now it's been a terrible month. He hasn't been able to sleep well because he felt sick and Seto wouldn't give him a break. Every night and sometimes during the day when Seto was there it was always 'My day sucked so I'm going to ravish Yugi to experience what it feels like to die all over again and rape him some more' or 'I'm bored so I'm going to go stick my overly used dick into Yugi's already tattered and broken body.'  
  
He then thought back to the first time, about a week after he'd been taken, when Seto forced Yugi to take him whole in his mouth and deep throated himself into Yugi. And when he came he wouldn't let up and made Yugi choke on his seed going down his throat.  
  
Yugi felt sick once more and spent the next couple of minutes easing his stomach for the umpteenth time since he'd been taken to this Ra-awful hellhole. After settling his stomach's little contents the best he could he looked over to the only exit where the dog lay sleeping.  
  
Seto only attacked Yugi once with the dog and that's because he cried during the first time. After that time Yugi didn't cry until after Seto was gone. He forced himself to never cry in front of another person, even if Seto was the only one who was ever around him anymore. The company was less the unpleasant he had to say. Anybody would agree if they only knew.  
  
Then something clicked inside Yugi. He's had enough and couldn't take it anymore. He cried his eyes red to rival even Yami's crimson ones. He threw up a few times after Seto left after forcing to take him in his mouth again and again and nearly choking on it.  
  
He remembered from somebody in his long ago past, when he was five he though. He heard somebody say something about not letting other people push you around or you're never going to be stopped being picked on until you know it's too late to do anything to help yourself. Somewhere in his life he forgot he ever heard that never acted on it when he should've. He began to wonder if it were too late for him to do anything.  
  
Closing his eyes the first thing he saw was Yami's smiling face on him. He reopened his eyes and put his hand to his heart. Somehow he knew that Yami was worried about him, that the Pharaoh wanted Yugi back by his side.  
  
Making up his mind he was set: He only trusted one person now and that was his Yami and that he was getting out of the nightmare that day and he would get back to Yami no matter what, or he'd die trying.  
  
He sat up in the hard and semen-stained bed and ignored the sudden pain that rushed up his spine. He looked around and noted the window just large enough to get through with only a little difficultly.  
  
He stood on the bed and pulled himself up, using the strength he gathered as he thought of Yami and how he was taking all this. He almost made it home free when a large, sharp set of teeth latched into his ankle that was still dangling down.  
  
Yugi cried out but held his tears in and tried kicking with all his might he could muster to get the dog off of him. Finally, the dog let go after be hit in the head by the wall a few times. Yugi crawled the rest of the way out of the window quickly and ignored his pain still as he ran across the hot sands.  
  
The heat got to him though and he collapsed just in sight of the city next to one of the rare oases around before he could cool off. Silent tears slid down his face against his will just before he slipped into the darkness with the thought of realizing he failed Yami and his promise to get back.  
  
When he came to again he first remembered Seto and curled himself into a ball before realizing that he was in a soft bed and not the hard one he'd been laying in painfully for the past month. He started to calm down and uncurl himself until he found someone else to be in the room with him and he curled himself back up as tight as he could.  
  
"It's a good thing you woke up. I was afraid we were going to lose you you'd been out so long. You'd been gone the rest of the yesterday and then whole night and also the good of the morning today as well.  
  
Yugi glanced out the window sadly before looking away. His violet eyes widened though and he shot his gaze back out the window and at a familiar and happy sight. He smiled and praised himself quietly.  
  
He shot up from the bed and ignoring the dull throb of pain that came from his lower back and now ankle. A look down and he silently thanked the person who had covered it with a bandage to stop the minor bleeding the bite had caused before he ran as fast as he could to the only person he could trust right now.  
  
He didn't care if he didn't get back exactly when he promised himself he would but he was close enough he really didn't care to think about it.  
  
As he ran towards the wall surrounding the palace he accidentally ran into an old man as he walked out of a building. Looking up an old sight met him. He gazed at his grandfather but more like he was a lost stranger now from not seeing him on over a year almost.  
  
Joey and Tristen came out too and nearly squealed like a girl in delight as seeing their friend after so long. They ran to hug him, but before they could near and start jabbering away Yugi ran from them and towards his real goal. Somehow he just didn't seem as happy as he thought he would be it was probably all that's happened and his goal was Yami, not Joey or any of his old friends that still lived in the village.  
  
He finally made it and ran its length to the gate. He cried happily as he ran into the palace and. straight into Malik.  
  
Malik gasped. "Yugi?" He whispered as he looked the boy up and down before smiling at the boy with all the happiness within him. As Yugi started to gather himself from the floor he ran away and down the halls. "Yugi! Wait, Yugi!" He cried out, surprise extremely evident in his voice.  
  
Yugi ignored him as he shied away only trusting one person now, even if he knew Malik wouldn't hurt him as far as he knew though. He didn't forget that Yami used to trust Seto; we now see how well that backfired on him.  
  
He ran to the familiar hall and flew past the door as he collapsed onto the bed and cried as hard as he could into the warm chest of his Yami, who was only sleeping out of pure exhaustion.  
  
Yami woke up from his much needed sleep to crying and the feeling of being jumped on and looked up at Yugi tiredly. 


	10. Playing Games

Playing Games

Yami woke up from his much needed sleep to crying and the feeling of being jumped on and looked up to see Yugi.

The Pharaoh smiled tiredly and began closing his eyes, still half asleep, when the image he saw registered in his mind. Yami flew up and clutched at Yugi with need. Yugi held him back as he hid in his face in Yami's bare chest.

They stayed like that as long as they could before Yami noticed the red leaking into the sheets.

"Yugi, could you lie down on the bed for me?"

The light did as told; confused at the order and hoping Yami wasn't going to play with him.

Instead, Yami lifted up the tattered shirt that was too big for the teen to find that was all Yugi was wearing with nothing underneath. He gasped to himself as he found that blood was leaking from Yugi's abused entrance.

"Yugi," he started worriedly, "Yugi, what happened to you?" He took Yugi in an embrace once more as the teen shook with having to remember the memories.

Yugi told Yami everything from when he told him he'd needed to have special discipline to be a man, to the dog biting him, Seto deep-throating him and making him sick, and everything else to him running away.

Yami was outraged. He didn't have to think twice to find out why Yugi was bleeding now. He'd been so abused that running all that way so hard disturbed his broken body to make his injuries open and bleed once more.

Yami ordered that nobody touch Yugi unless he says it's ok until he was completely healed in all body, mind, and soul and also when Yami said different.

Yugi laid in bed most of the day he was healing and after a few days of good needed rest his body had healed enough so there wasn't anymore pain and his injuries wouldn't open any longer.

He woke up one morning feeling much better, but also a little cold. He looked around and couldn't find Yami anywhere. His eyes darted to the door when it started to creak open and was relieved that it was his love, though he dare not say it since he was still really just a pleasure slave to Yami, at least that's what Yugi thought.

Yami walked over to him and placed a small tray filled with food next to him.

He helped Yugi lean up in the bed and even helped him eat even though he knew the hikari was perfectly capable of doing that by himself.

After the meal Yami hugged Yugi once more and voiced how glad he was that Yugi was really back with him and not him dreaming again like he had while Yugi had been gone and that he was so happy Yugi was gong to be okay for what seemed like the millionth time to Yugi, but still he never tired of hearing it from the Pharaoh.

Yugi thought back to when he explained everything that happened to him the month he was gone. He still couldn't believe Yami thought he wouldn't come back when he escaped. 'Did Yami really think I didn't like him so much I wouldn't return to him?' He wondered.

Finally, Yugi gathered up enough courage to tell Yami the concerns he'd been having ever since he came back, thinking back to the first time he was soiled by Seto.

"Yami?" He asked pulling away from Yami's arms.

"Hmm?" Yami questioned removing his arms.

"Do-Does it bother you that another took me and filled me?" He asked, embarrassed he'd said it but knew it had to be asked.

"I'm only mad that you had to go through such terrible pain and in such a forceful way." The king stated simply.

"Yami? It hurts so much. No matter how much time I spent in the bath and how much I tried to rid myself of his feeling I can't get it off."

Regretfully, Yami told him the truth. "Little Yugi, you may never get rid of that feeling and your only hopes are to try and forget it by doing something else to take your mind off it."

Yugi looked down sadly and nodded in understanding. Yami felt sorry for having to ruin Yugi's day like that. The Pharaoh picked the light up and walked him out of the room and into the gardens.

He placed Yugi on one of the benches and pointed to a spot near the wall where an old tree had its branches hanging over the edge of the wall.

"That's where I met Kyra, Yugi. I climbed over the wall to see for myself what was out there when I was a little kid. She was crying and I helped her. We became really good friends and we met each other everyday. I fed her when I found out she was starving by accident since she lost all of her relatives and she helped me because I was lonely. I told her my secrets and without her I probably would never have met you. We were found out two years later though and she was punished right in front of me for my stupidity before she was thrown out. I searched for her after I became Pharaoh and apologized; that's how she's working in the palace for me now, but I gave her the choice to decline. I owe her a lot. When I saw her getting beaten by the guards I wished it could've been me in her spot."

Yugi liked the story. He always wondered how Yami and Kyra met and why she seemed to be the closest one to Yami, but Yami only said it was nothing more than a long time relationship of friends. He rested his head on Yami's shoulder, glad that Yami had told him after asking for so long.

Malik walked in and hit himself for having to ruin the moment between the two. "Hey you two, dinner's up. Let's go eat, okay?"

Yami glared at him. "Go away and let Yugi rest."

Malik got irritated and looked at Yugi who was looking back at him with a little fear in his amethyst eyes, the Egyptian knew why too since Yami had told him, Bakura, and Kyra a little while after Yugi came back.

He remembered how Yami was the only surprised that Yugi came back without being forced to, they found it quite funny and told Yami that Yugi really did love it here with him despite whatever he said when he first came here.

He smiled at Yugi and the boy could tell that he had something planned. After a minute, Yugi raised the corners of his mouth and smiled back at Malik and nodded that he'd go along with whatever the sandy-haired blonde had planned and the blonde smirked in response after getting over a quick shock that Yugi had opened up and agreed like that.

He quickly strode over and picked the boy up and threw him over his shoulders without Yami knowing, the king thinking Malik had left like he told him to. He ran back to the door and stuck his tongue out at an enraged Yami, who noticed Yugi wasn't there when the warmth of the small body left him.

Malik then ran, being careful of Yugi in case he was still soar, and then placed him gently at Yami's seat in the dining room. A minute later Yami burst into the room cursing things at the blonde for touching without Yugi without his permission.

"I should have your head! I thought you were my friend! Friends are not supposed to hurt their friends or anybody else's friends of theirs!"

He quickly shut his mouth though as he looked around and saw Yugi sitting peacefully at the table and nibbling on some of the things Malik placed in front of him.

Yami immediately forgot about Malik doing what he did and smiled and shook his head as he picked Yugi up from where he was sitting just as the light was about to pick up another piece of fruit from a bowl.

Yugi gasped as he picked up but settled back down again easily as he was placed into Yami's lap. He smiled but as he reached for the same fruit he was about to pick up before he noticed it was gone. The teen slumped and looked behind him as he saw Yami was eating that piece he wanted.

Malik and Bakura, who had joined them a little while ago, laughed as Yugi pouted at what Yami had done. Kyra, who'd seen what had happened, shook her head as she chuckled lightly. She walked over and handed Yugi the same fruit that Yami had taken from him and he took it happily.

Yami glared at her. "The reason for doing that was to see Yugi's adorable puppy dogface, Kyra. Admit that you like it as much as the rest of us."

The girl just stuck her tongue out at her friend and walked away.

Yugi only kept eating pretended he didn't pay attention to what the two were talking about, but as he ate he also planned up something he knew Yami would defiantly like.

After finishing his small meal, having already eaten earlier, he wriggled around his seat to get his plan started and sure enough he felt that poking of a growing erection and a gasp following a small moan in his antics.

Yugi smiled inwardly and jumped off of Yami quickly so the Pharaoh couldn't grab him and make a retreat to their room like he usually did. He giggled at Yami's face and ran to the door, turning around to mock at Yami's troubled and looking innocent at the same time as Yami kept staring after the boy disbelieving Yugi had done such a thing to him.

Yugi then made the rest of his play in action. "Hey, Yami, you want to take care of your problem you have find and catch me first." And before Yami could blink again Yugi had ran from the room.

Malik and Bakura took one look at the door, moved to Yami's face, and then looked at each other before bursting into fits of laughter at what Yugi had done. Bakura calmed down a little and tried to get a breather as he wiped a tear from his eye. He slapped Yugi on the back to break the constant gaze from where Yugi had been standing already minutes ago. Malik helped to shove him from his seat and laughed some more as he stumbled to regain his balance and stared at them angrily.

Bakura glared back playfully as Malik smirked. "You'd better hurry if you want to win this game." The blonde told him in a **very** taunting voice.

Yami blinks before his crimson eyes widened at realization that Yugi had really said what he said and really meant what he said when he said it. He ran out the door without another word and raced around the palace trying to find his koi.

In not finding him Yami was very disappointed. He spent all that time and his erection even painfully disappeared for taking so long. Thinking about Yugi only made it throb a little before going away once more.

He walked back to him room as he sulked; knowing Yugi would join him when it started to get dark out.

As he opened the door though the best sight he could ever imagine was waiting for him on their bed.

Yugi was sitting there completely naked and his legs dangling over the side. The thinnest sheet was spread lazily over his lap and left barely anything to the imagination; Yami found it to be very seductive but then again Yami finds everything about Yugi and what he does that way.

His eyes showed his lust and love for the Pharaoh and Yami walked over to him, forgetting completely about the game they were supposed to be playing.

He got to the bed and Yugi smirked as he leaned down on the bed and lay fully as Yami also leaned over him before being on top of him altogether.

He kissed Yugi passionately and his erection flared up again as it rubbed against Yugi's through the thin sheet as they kissed; they found the friction to be driving them crazy as they continued to attack the other's mouth with their lips and tongues.

When they separated Yugi's smirk was still there. He leaned up and kissed Yami gently on the cheek before whispering, "You win," in his ear quietly.

Yami didn't care at the moment as his pants were seriously hurting him now. Yugi helped him out of the restraining fabric and his shirt as well.

Now both naked, Yami lay back down on Yugi and used one of his hands to play with Yugi's hard and sensitive, rosy-pink nipples as his other hand reached down to stroke Yugi's length slowly.

Yugi moaned under his movements and wriggled around the best he could with Yami laying on top of him. Yami looked at him and stopped.

"Are you ready for this again?" He asked huskily and his voice filled with desire for the one beneath him in such a tempting manner: sweat slickened and breathing hard.

The teen nodded. "This is the only way I would feel better is if you get rid of the feeling, Yami." His voice sounding the same as Yami's.

Yami understood and went back to raining kisses on Yugi's pale chest and anywhere he could reach without having to strain his neck too much as he settled himself comfortably between Yugi's spread legs.

Once tired of that game Yami reached under his and Yugi's pillows and groped for a bit before he took out the scented ointment he kept there. He uncorked the small bottle and rubbed some at Yugi's entrance and stretched the boy for what was to come. Yugi then helped to apply some to Yami's hard length.

Once lubricated, Yami corked the bottle once more and they began their game.

In the morning both boys felt wonderful.

"Thank you, Yami. For getting rid of that feeling Seto gave me. I don't feel sick anymore when I think about it."

Yami kissed Yugi's temple and then his nose. "There is no need to thank me because I would've helped in anyway that I could've anyways."

They both went back to sleep since both were still exhausted from their activities of the night before.


	11. Things Seem To Get Only Worse

Things seem to only get Worse  
  
Yugi woke up first and decided he was hungry. Looking out the window he found that he still had a good hour before dark fell and he had to be in the room.  
  
He left quickly, and putting his pants on, to go retrieve something to eat for himself and his Pharaoh. Before he made it to the kitchens though he was grabbed from behind and his mouth was covered; he blacked out a minute later.  
  
When Yami woke up and found to be the only occupant of the bed he looked around the room before his eyes settled on the window and found it to be dark out, and had been for a while now.  
  
'If Yugi did leave he should've been back by now. He knows what it looks like when it starts to get dark and there's plenty windows in the palace to miss it.' Yami thought as he sat up and stood on the cold floor. He put on his pants and gold and silver outlined cape and left the room to look for the boy.  
  
He first went to the room where Kyra would always sing to Yugi. In not finding him there, he checked the kitchens since Yugi was usually hungry after a long day and he didn't really eat that much.  
  
He began to worry as he walked through the deserted halls. A light flickered in the corner of his eyes and he looked up to see the white flicker down the walls of one of the hallways.  
  
He followed it down more halls and steps as he found himself in the lowest part of the castle and in front of a familiar door. It was the door to the game room where he played the Shadow Games and, when he was alone after Kyra had been dismissed after her beating years before, spoke to his loyal Duel Monster, the Dark Magician, since it was the only room in the palace where the monsters were allowed to be summoned unless stated otherwise; but that was only in case of an emergency or special reasons.  
  
Taking a deep breath he stepped in and feared for the worse. He had never shown Yugi this room and never intended to since it was a very dangerous room, the most dangerous in the entire palace. What greeted him shocked him and also made fear creep through his veins.  
  
Yugi was tied down on a stone table in the middle of the battlefield for the games. Seto was standing behind the table petting his monster, the Blue Eyes White Dragon, looking up at hearing the doors behind Yami close.  
  
Seto smirked at Yami as he played with the silver dagger tied at his waist.  
  
Yami gulped silently. 'Please let him keep that knife where it is.' He wished to himself.  
  
At the familiar presence of his friend and master, the Dark Magician materialized behind him. Immediately sensing his master's distress and why, the sage went beside him and glared at Seto with his ice like eyes much like his master was doing with his own crimson ones.  
  
Seto's smirk only got bigger and all the more cocky looking as he removed the sharp dagger from its hold and twiddled it in his hands, his dragon growling slightly at the newest visitor to the room.  
  
Yami stepped forward slightly in worry when the weapon was unleashed, but with Seto's quiet taunting, stepped back and stayed there.  
  
"What do you wish with Yugi?" He asked with a strained voice.  
  
The former priest stared at him intently with icy eyes of his own before answering. "I think Yugi is a wonderful partner, much to innocent for his own good I must say. I admit I'm very drawn to him and only got much closer while we were bonding and you no where around to interrupt our fun." He licked his lips.  
  
Yami growled loudly at Seto and at himself. 'I'm so stupid! How did I not realize Seto wouldn't give up Yugi so easily and would try to rape and hurt him again? Even I am drawn to innocence and beauty but at least I make sure he wants what I give him.' He quickly stopped his self-punishing though as his eyes widened and tears formed against his well as he saw Seto's knife making red trails appear over Yugi's stomach.  
  
"All the more beautiful when in pain, don't you think Pharaoh?" He spat the last word out of his mouth in disgust. Yami only watched Yugi and cursing himself at not protecting him better like he promised.  
  
At the stinging contact on his bare skin, Yugi awakened with a gasp and flinched back as he saw Seto, not realizing what had happened to his stomach except for a dull throb that was trying to bring it to his attention.  
  
When he saw Seto smirking at someone Yugi looked to see whom. Hope flared up in him as saw Yami. 'Yami'll help me; he promised. He'll get Seto away just like he told me he would.' "Yami! Help me, Yami!"  
  
However, he failed to see the two monsters also in the strange and unfamiliar room and was scared out of his mind as he saw the dragon when it roared at the suddenness of his voice and how loud it had been. He struggled against his bonds but failed miserably as tears stung at his eyes as he finally felt the stinging of the large design mark on his stomach and whimpered in fear of the pain and the white dragon.  
  
"Seto, stop this!" Yami called out at last. "Can't you see it's scaring him? Release him at once!"  
  
Seto pretended to think about it in a teasing manner towards the Pharaoh. "Let's see, it's a good possibility I might actually." He smirked. "What am I saying? Why would I listen to a fool like you when I can have all the fun in the world I want by watching you two call for each other in vain?" His dragon sounded as though it was snickering with its master next him at the words.  
  
'Please, please let this be a dream somehow. Any moment now I'll wake up in Yami's arms so I can tell him all about it and Yami will hold me and tell me nothing of the sort will happen as long as he's there protecting me.' The pain from where the dagger drew the small patterns on his stomach though told him different; he began to cry as quietly as he could.  
  
Yami didn't blame Yugi for being scared either when he saw the shiny tracks leading from his eyes. Heck, he was scared out of his mind too, though he would be damned before he admitted it in front of Seto; only Yugi.  
  
Seto laughed once more at the two's antics at trying to get to the other in some way and returned his knife to Yugi, only on his abdomen this time.  
  
Yugi screamed loudly as the knife went deeper into his skin; he could faintly hear Yami yelling for Seto to stop in the background as the ex- priest laughed manically.  
  
Finally, Yugi got a breather and looked back at Yami with sweat on his forehead and tears blending in as the beads slid down his skin. He saw another monster holding the Pharaoh from lunching at Seto. He was scared at first, but eased back only a little bit as he realized this monster wasn't hurting Yami, but only straining him back and helping him from forcing himself at Seto.  
  
After calming down the most he would the sage released his master and Yami nodded his thanks at him, for if he had lunged at Seto he knew Yugi would probably end up dying either by Seto or the deadly dragon next to him.  
  
Yugi was shaking, but not from the cold as he continued to stare into the eyes of the White Dragon standing beside the former high priest. The dragon just houghed a bit and stared back as he stretched its neck out a bit.  
  
Out of no where though something suddenly unexpected happened before Seto could make more designs on Yugi's bleeding flesh even lower since he was beginning to remove the tiny bow that tied his pants up.  
  
A flash of white could be seen from somewhere in the shadows on the left of the room as Seto began tugging on the waistband to take them off before it landed on Seto with full force, slamming him to the ground before he could remove Yugi's satin gold pants completely.  
  
Yami stepped forward and took his opportunity while he could. "Dark Magician, try to release Yugi from his bonds if you can."  
  
The spell-castor obeyed quickly as he rushed down and used his magic to break the strong bonds that already had the flesh raw and had cut into them from Yugi pulling hard against them.  
  
Yugi scooted away when he could, but not so much he would fall off the alter he was put on.  
  
"Do not worry, little one. I'm tied to the Pharaoh Yami and I would never hurt you against his words. He is my friend, a very close one."  
  
At hearing this Yami clung to him as he let the magician pick him up and he refused to let go unless he would be put into Yami's, and only Yami's, arms.  
  
The being that had purposely crashed into Seto now revealed themselves to be Kyra. She had Seto's knife and was holding the priest from behind with the over-sharpened weapon at his throat.  
  
"Yugi, are you okay?" She called after him.  
  
The boy nodded shyly before his purple clad rescuer turned and walked up the short steps to his master.  
  
The Dark Magician kneeled down released the frightened teen.  
  
Yugi stepped out of his embrace and ran into Yami's; crying harder than he ever had before in his life. Yugi then gasped and pulled away from Yami. "I- I'm so so-sorry, Yami. I didn't mean to." He stopped as he continued to look at Yami's blood covered chest.  
  
Yami shook his head and pulled Yugi back to him and allowed himself to cry silently into Yugi's shoulder as the other cried into his chest, placing his cape around the other in comfort.  
  
Kyra smiled at the two before she remembered her other surprise that she brought with her since she knew the Dark Magician would be out.  
  
"And now I know you'll love this little treat since it's my personal favorite and also another one of my best friends." She whispered. "Come on out now. You can have some fun with this dragon just like you wanted. Black Magician Girl!"  
  
The female magician appeared from the rafters when Kyra had come in from and held her staff up to the Blue Eyes.  
  
Kyra knew that with the Dark Magician also out it made both monsters stronger, making the Black Magician Girl, and vice versa, a force to be reckoned with if put to the test.  
  
Kyra nodded and the Black Magician Girl smirked before waving a small goodbye and winking at the dragon with her illegal green eyes before destroying it. Then, as if the two had planned it, which they probably did, Kyra removed the knife from Seto's neck and the female magician's staff quickly replaced it.  
  
Yugi looked away at this since he didn't want to see it and Ra knew he had enough blood occur with him this night than in his lifetime and didn't want to see much more of it anymore anytime soon.  
  
Kyra growled angrily into Seto's ear as she held him tightly with both of her hands. "You've cause both Yugi and Pharaoh Yami enough pain in both their lives already. You're the sickest man I ever met and you deserve to rot in the depths of hell. However, being Yami's friend, I'll leave this to him since he is the Pharaoh and this is really more his fight than it is mine plus it is his rule to give permission before punishing anybody. And one more thing: one wrong move you jerk and my friend right there won't hesitate to blow your twisted head off."  
  
Yami stepped forward holding Yugi still close to him. He didn't want to regret this decision if he let Seto go, but what if he tried to hurt Yugi again; he couldn't take that. He looked into Yugi's eyes, silently asking what the younger wanted to do. He certainly didn't want Yugi to see Seto die since he knew he's seen enough in one night if he chose what Yugi might've.  
  
Yugi let the tears fall and he hugged Yami closer to him once more before tugging on his arm, getting him to come down so he could wrap his arms around the Pharaoh's neck. Yami wrapped his arms around Yugi, being careful of his still bleeding injuries, and held him closer.  
  
"I don't want to get hurt anymore, Yami. I want him to go away. Please, please Yami don't let him hurt me again." Yugi whimpered and pleased into Yami's neck.  
  
Yami moved his arms and swiftly picked Yugi up as he stood. He nodded a thank you to Kyra with a small smile before adding a serious one for his and Yugi's agreed answer.  
  
He walked over to the Dark Magician. "Thank you for your help, my friend. I wish for you to join us in my room. I'd feel much better sleeping tonight if you did so."  
  
The monster easily agreed and the three left as the Black Magician Girl smirked at Kyra.  
  
Once in their room again Yami disappeared into the other room to retrieve some bandages for Yugi's injuries. The frightened boy was sitting in the magician's lap that was obviously Yami's friend as well. The magician was trying to calm Yugi to stop his shivering by playing with his hair and rubbing his back through the soft cloth of Yami's cape.  
  
Yugi did calm down, at least for him to stop shivering, but was still nervous and a little tense when he couldn't see Yami and stayed that way until Yami came back.  
  
Yami tended to Yugi's wounds as he tried to be as careful as he could to not hurt Yugi more than what was needed and then dressed them in the white bandages.  
  
Once finished he sat next to the Dark Magician and sighed heavily. He felt like he was at a complete loss, but now he knew Seto was taken care of and that his Yugi was going to be ok.  
  
"Thank you for coming with us, Dark Magician. I do feel much safer sleeping already with you in here. Please, protect Yugi for me."  
  
The sage nodded as he happily agreed with Yami once more for staying in the room. He stood with the boy in his arms before placing the sleeping once into the bed, having gone to his dreams as Yami was cleaned him up.  
  
Yami smiled and climbed into the bed and covered both of them up. He saw the Dark Magician move to sit by the door, staff close by in case it was needed.  
  
Before going to sleep he whispered to Yugi the words he'd been feeling for the longest time. "I love you, Yugi." He softly kissed the boy on the cheek,  
  
Yugi snuggled closer in response and Yami smiled as he heard that the 'sleeping' Yugi was only half conscious and on his way to being asleep. "I love you too, Yami."  
  
Both fell asleep after getting comfortable and knowing they'd be watched by Yami's favorite and most loyal monster and friend as they slept. Yugi lay on his back with his head resting gently on Yami's chest, hugging him close, as Yami was holding his arms loosely around the smaller's waist.  
  
Yami woke the next day to a cold bed, him being the only inhabitant. He gasped and shot up in the bed as he looked around his bed frantically for the younger.  
  
Hey everybody! Don't worry Yugi's fine and nothing bad happened to him. That much I'll tell you, but I don't want to give too much away seeing as how I can be as evil I want to be right now and just let you people rack your brains to try and find out what happened to Yugi this time. 


	12. Accident

Accident  
  
Yami gasped and looked frantically around the bed for the younger. He knew Seto wasn't a threat anymore since he was burning below in the underworld like he was supposed to now. He knew Kyra wouldn't have taken Yugi if she did come in since she saw how Yugi was acting and wouldn't let him go.  
  
Hearing a slight giggle come to his ears he saw Yugi sitting in the Dark Magician's lap, sprawled out playfully with his eyes closed. The sage had a gentle look to his face, unlike the night before when his good friend and master was angered.  
  
The purple clad magician was playing with Yugi's hair as the young one continued to tell the magician his thanks for everything he did the night before.  
  
'Yugi must've not wanted to wake me since I didn't get much sleep and went over to my Dark Magician since he was awake.' Yami stood, silently thanking the purple-clad monster that looked at him when he moved, and kneeled next to the boy and held his hands out.  
  
Yugi hadn't noticed the extra presence beside him, only knew that his hands had been peeled from the other. He opened his eyes, as he felt smaller, but still strong, arms wrap around him gently. He smiled at the sight of Yami and kissed him, needing to know Yami wasn't angry for anything that happened the previous night that hadn't showed before; like him being out after dark.  
  
Yami kissed him back, but sensing something amiss, he dismissed the monster gratefully after separating to breathe.  
  
"What's wrong Yugi? Something's bothering you, I can sense it." Yami asked with concern as he held the other boy to him gently, being careful of the sore tenderness of the other boy's chest.  
  
Tears slid down Yugi's cheek, but not out of sadness, out of happiness that Yami did come for him and wasn't angry over anything he did. He was actually happy and that's why he cried. "I was so scared last night; thank you for coming for me." Yugi mumbled into the taller's chest.  
  
"It's ok to be afraid after what happened, my little Yugi. Seto's gone now and he get you, I promise." Yami soothed the teen.  
  
After calming down, Yugi shook his head gently. "I'm not crying because I was scared though. I was scared because of something else." At the confused look he was given Yugi took a deep breath. "Are you mad at me for being out past dark?"  
  
Yami shook his head. "I could never be angry with you for something you couldn't control."  
  
Yugi nodded his understanding and closed his eyes once more as he breathed in Yami's spice like scent. He always loved that scent.  
  
After a few hours of cuddling together and enjoying the quiet with each other, Yugi's stomach growled and the younger flushed slightly.  
  
Yami laughed and picked Yugi up gently and carried him to the dining hall.  
  
Seeing the two, Malik and Bakura quickly rushed over and bombarded the couple with questions of worry to see if they were all right, hearing from Kyra what had happened and also seeing her with one of the monsters outside the game room.  
  
Yami got annoyed and a minute of the noise and growled loudly at his friends and put Yugi down, pushing him gently behind him, and let his anger show in his eyes at the duo's antics and making Yugi feel uncomfortable with the closeness.  
  
"Do you two mind? Or don't you care about Yugi's well being rather than just acting like a Good Samaritan?"  
  
Bakura and Malik looked away after starting to feel uncomfortable as well, only this was from being under Yami's glares. When Malik glanced up at Yugi hiding behind the Pharaoh shaking as his face hid in the small of the king's back with his arms clinging to one of the ruler's own arms. He gasped as he saw the white of a bandage around Yugi's chest that could be seen from the partially opened silk shirt he was wearing.  
  
Without thinking he pulled Yugi towards him and opened the shirt fully to get a look at how bad it was, scaring the boy completely. He looked up as drops of water dripped on the floor and wiped the tears away before looking back at a furious Yami. "What happened?" He asked in nothing more than a scared whisper.  
  
Yami felt his anger slipping out of his control and resister the urge to hurt Malik for scaring Yugi at how fast his actions were, especially since Yugi had been traumatized and scared nearly to death the night before and being cut deeply with an over sharpened knife nonetheless, that and he didn't want to frighten the boy any further by punishing Malik in front of him.  
  
'Maybe I'll just yell at him later if I get the chance.' He thought.  
  
Instead, he took a deep breath and kneeled next to Yugi, turning the boy to face him slowly, and closed the shirt once more. He stood and Yugi immediately clung onto him. Yami offered his arm to the boy and smiled as the younger took it happily, before his eyes turned to glare at Malik, reminding the sandy-haired blonde man of his rule by mouthing out not to touch Yugi unless he said it was ok.  
  
"I'm sorry Yugi." He apologized quietly. "I had no intentions of hurting or scaring you; really I didn't." He quietly whispered after bowing his head in shame.  
  
Yugi, seeing this, wiped his eyes and without releasing his hold on his lover's arm walked in front of Malik and looked at him with his innocent violet eyes. "It's okay, Malik. I was just startled by how fast you moved is all." His voice slightly raspy since it was dry.  
  
Malik smiled and placed his hand gently next to Yugi's cheek, looking at him questionably. In answer, Yugi moved so his cheek rubbed gently against the inviting hand and smiled softly when Malik put only a little more pressure into it. Yugi also wrapped his free hand around Malik's waist the best he could without having to pull on Yami's are that he was still holding onto possessively.  
  
When he felt Bakura kneel down next to him though he boldly let go of Yami and held the white haired boy closer showing he was okay with it. He didn't forget however hat Yami was there and kept that in mind as he paid close attention to if Yami was going to move away or not.  
  
After a few minutes of waiting, he knew Yami wasn't going to move away so he walked closer and settled in Bakura's lap as he continued to enjoy the feel of Malik's soft, warm hand on his cheek as Bakura wrapped a loose arm around his waist to keep him from falling, but also being very mindful of the injuries he now knew were there and keeping his ears open for anything that sounded like pain or discomfort come from the boy he held.  
  
Yami watched carefully with concern as the two of his friends held and touched the boy, also keeping his ears open for anything that sounded negative in any way come from his once pleasure slave and ready to lash out to get him.  
  
Bakura shifted and, as he wasn't holding too tightly to Yugi, the boy fell from his lap and fell on his back onto the cold ground. Yugi cried out at the sudden jerk in his body as he landed on the floor and Yami instantly pushed the two of his friends away and held the boy closer, but not o he was crushing him. Yugi clung to Yami tightly as he cried his pain out.  
  
"Ra, Yugi, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to." Bakura stopped mid-sentence at the glare Yami was giving him.  
  
"Yami, you know that was accident right? Bakura would never do something like that on purpose." Malik tried to reason, undisturbed by the glare directed at them.  
  
The Pharaoh stood with Yugi in his arms carefully, softening his look as he looked at the angel's pained face. "So maybe I'm being a bit protective when I say this, but I don't want Yugi out of my room until the bandages are removed; no questions asked. I know you didn't mean it, Bakura, but would you do the same if it were Ryou? Or Marik, Malik?" (1)  
  
At the mention of their own lovers, also once slaves for their own hormonal desires, the two looked down on nodded.  
  
"I wouldn't want anything happening to Ryou. I'd die before I let something like that happen."  
  
Yami nodded and looked at Malik, who also nodded.  
  
"Most defiantly. The same goes for me."  
  
"And were going to tell us that anytime soon?" A soft voice came from behind them. Yami smirked at the looks on his friend's face before the two smiled and turned around.  
  
"Of course, Ryou. I tell you this now and it goes on until the end of forever: I will protect you from anything that tries to harm you."  
  
"The same goes for me, Marik."  
  
Yami smirked and started walking away. 'Yugi still hasn't met those two considering Malik and Bakura keep them in their rooms most of the time. He probably would've met them though if I let him out at dark instead of being back into my own chambers.' He thought as he left the room.  
  
- Remember towards the beginning of the fic in chappy 2 it mentioned Bakura and Malik were also like Yami when it came to a sexual preference. Ryou and Marik were once their pleasure slaves but became lovers like Yami and Yugi did after a while.  
  
Sorry if it's a bit short. But I promise I'll have the next chappy up really fast though to make up for it. If not then.I don't know but I'm sure I won't need to think of anything becuz I always keep my promises. 


	13. Yugi's Confession

Told you I'd get it up fast. I always keep my promises, this update proves it. That and it shows how much time I seem to be having on my hands these days. How boring, but at least I can write. Yay! On with the fic!  
  
Yugi's Confession  
  
It was a week later when Yami finally removed the bandages from Yugi; the boy no longer felt any more pain from his injuries. He had small scars where he'd been ct, but Yami did his best to help Yugi forget about them and not to worry about them. Both had been happy and Yugi hadn't seen Bakura nor Malik, or anybody else for that matter, since Yami made sure of that.  
  
It was the middle of the day when Yugi woke up, and not seeing Yami anywhere, he got up and pulled a loose shirt over his head for two reasons. 1) Yugi didn't want anybody to see that scars that danced all over his chest, stomach, and abdomen from the dagger except Yami. And 2) He didn't like looking at the scars anyway.  
  
He left the room and walked down the deserted halls. It wasn't long before he ran into Malik and Bakura.  
  
The two stepped away from him, not wanted to hurt him again. They easily came over it though as they saw Yugi's soft smile and glowing eyes, and also, through his loose and slightly undone shirt, could see the bandage was gone from his pale colored chest.  
  
They walked over to him and gave him a hug.  
  
"I'm sorry I dropped you before earlier, Yugi. I hadn't meant to." Bakura apologized.  
  
"That's okay. I knew it was accident." Yugi easily stated.  
  
"We better be heading back to our duties then." Malik explained bored, as the two advisors stood and began to walk away.  
  
A question Yugi that had been nagging in his mind for a long while now and he stopped them as he pulled on Bakura's shirtsleeve.  
  
"Wait, please. I have a question I'd like to ask." Bakura and Malik nodded for him to continue and Yugi's spirits lifted at finally be able to get an answer, even if it was the first time he asked it. "That monster that saved me before, it was dressed in purple armor with a staff and has blue eyes and lavender hair; where can I find him? I'd like to see him again and I forgot to get his name before. I'd like to ask him myself."  
  
The two teens froze and stepped back, not sure if they should answer. Yami had told everyone who knew of the game room, which happened to be everyone in the palace, that Yugi wasn't to go in the room since it was dangerous, or to even know of its existence; but he obviously knew it was now that he'd been in it.  
  
They were about to decline him the small request when Yugi frowned. "Fine, if you won't tell me than I'll find it without your help; that's a promise."  
  
Knowing all the monsters except two that knew of Yugi, the Dark Magician and the Black Magician Girl, would hurt him if he managed to find the room, they agreed reluctantly as they saw the boy walking away in slightly irritated anger.  
  
They led the boy, Bakura walking next to Malik who was carrying the teen, down to the dungeons and then past a stone door that blended with the walls except for the steel loop handle that, at Yugi's height, would easily be able to be seen. They walked in and stood a little in front of the door was as Malik set Yugi down.  
  
At their master's presence, two monsters appeared with a third who recognized Yugi appeared. A monster that looked like a girl that was half of an angel and half of a demon or something of that sort appeared beside Bakura, smiling slightly. Next to Malik came a monster in a purple suit and matching hat and yellow tie. It had yellow blonde hair and red skin with pointed ear and white gloves on his hands.  
  
Both kind of freaked Yugi out as he turned, frightened, to look at the third monster that had joined them as well. He smiled as he easily recognized it and pulled his hand free of Malik's and ran to hug the purple- robed monster happily, glad that he knew this one wouldn't hurt him and that it wasn't scary looking.  
  
The mage, knowing his master wouldn't like it if Yugi was in here and also he'd been led by two people he was supposed to trust the most, picked Yugi up and held him close with one arm while the other held his staff.  
  
After smiling slightly at the boy before the little one closed his eyes and rubbed his face softly in his chest, he looked accusingly at the other two mortals in the room.  
  
Bakura was talking quietly with the half angel/half demon monster while Malik was smirking at the other monster that was next to him. Bakura was the first to notice they being glared at and looked up at the angry mage in front of them and gulped loudly as he realized the Dark Magician's bluish- green staff was pointing right at them and he picked at Malik's shirt until the other looked to see the staff pointing at them as well.  
  
Both backed into the wall as the other purple-clad monster backed with his master while the other flew above them. Neither monster could fight the power of the third. The girl was a magic monster and had no attack points unless taking possession of another, and she wasn't about to either unless ordered by her master. The other was a good 1100 points weaker and would easily be destroyed.  
  
It was then that the door burst open and Yami ran in.  
  
The mage quickly lowered his staff at his master's entrance and walked over to him calmly.  
  
Yami, seeing that Yugi was safe since he got a message from the magician that Yugi was in the game room, quickly passed the rest of the distance to him.  
  
Yugi opened his eyes from his comfortable slumber that he had fallen into and looked into Yami's crimson eyes when he saw the mage looking at somebody in front of them. He smiled tired and looked at Yami with equally tired eyes.  
  
Yami tore his eyes away from the beautiful violet pools and looked at the magician questionably. The mage looked up at the other two in a silent answer and Yami looked at his two friends angrily.  
  
"What were you two thinking?! You brought Yugi into a place like! He could've gotten hurt, weren't you two thinking?! I thought I made myself clear when I told everyone that Yugi was to not know of this place or come in here and here you two are waltzing right in!"  
  
Yugi had woken up fully now and listened curiously as to what Yami was yelling about. When he realized that he was yelling at Malik and Bakura for bringing him in there he began to cry. 'Yami doesn't want me here? What if Yami didn't want me to be here in the palace at all?' His mind asked, turning Yami's words of being the game room into being inside the palace at all without his knowing.  
  
The violet eyes teen struggled out of the mage's strong hold and walked quickly and sadly out of the room.  
  
At seeing his lover walking away with his head down, Yami stopped yelling. "Yugi? Where are you going? What's wrong, you're crying and you weren't a minute ago?" He asked, concern dripping through his voice.  
  
Yugi looked at him sadly before looked away and to the ground. "I know when I'm not wanted, Pharaoh." He said just loud enough that everyone could hear him and left by running out of the room.  
  
This surprised Yami. 'How could Yugi could've gotten such an idea that I didn't want him? I only said this room was dangerous and I didn't want him to get hurt. I wanted Yugi to understand that; what if he was hurt or even worse: killed? I wouldn't be able to live with myself.'  
  
He looked at his friends pleadingly.  
  
Bakura nodded and looked up. "Change of Heart, fly after Yugi and bring him back, but try not to scare him and don't hurt him." He summoned. The card was determined and flew as fast as she could out of the room.  
  
Malik also nodded and looked to the monster by his side. "Witty Phantom, do the same." (1) The purple-clad fiend nodded and faded into the wall.  
  
The Dark Magician, not needing to be ordered verbally, flicked out of the room as well after the boy.  
  
**  
  
Yugi skidded to a halt as he saw the half and half monster flying towards him and he turned sharply into another room. He was stopped there when he saw the pointed eared monster stepping out of the walls as he passed through it.  
  
The violet-eyed teen gasped and forced himself to breathe as he turned into another door and right into the arms of the purple-clad magician. He struggled and cried to get away but froze when he felt the other two were also there watching him and realized that even if he did get loose the other two could easily hold him back.  
  
The mage took the opportunity he could and held the boy closer to him as he kneeled down. Yugi let the monster pick him up and found it a weird sensation of moving extra fast when the monster flicked back to the game room he first ran from.  
  
Yami ran over to them and held Yugi close once the mage let him go. "It's okay, Yugi." He whispered to the boy. "You needn't be scared of these monsters, they're friends and would never hurt you. We merely asked them to bring you back. Yugi, I never meant for it to sound like it did to you when you heard me yelling. It's just this room is dangerous and you could be killed without mercy. Please, calm down my little Yugi."  
  
The other two monsters came in and waited by their respected masters and watched as the boy cried and tried once more to get out, obviously not really listening to Yami's words.  
  
Bakura easily noticed he was pulling away and towards the door. "Change of Heart, stay in front of the door and catch Yugi if he does get away." The girl nodded and flew in front of the door.  
  
After what seemed like hours Yugi finally calmed down and didn't struggle in Yami's grasp and longer, though he did continue to cry silently into the other's chest.  
  
Yami looked up at his loyal monster and smiled sadly at him. "Thank you, Dark Magician, for your help. I very much appreciate it. Could I ask you and the other two to leave though? I wish to speak to Yugi alone."  
  
The mage nodded and the three monsters faded away.  
  
"Malik, Bakura, could you two leave as well?"  
  
"Sure, Yami." Malik answered as him and Bakura walked out of the room, closing the door behind them.  
  
After another couple of minute Yami moved so he was looking Yugi straight in the face. "I wasn't upset with you, Yugi. I was upset that Malik and Bakura brought you in here and I told everyone I didn't want you in here because it's dangerous and you could've been killed. I wouldn't be able to live without you, Yugi. I love you too much that I need you with me." He explained calmly.  
  
Yugi looked away from the other once more as tears fell from his eyes in guilt. "It wasn't their fault, it was mine." He choked out. "I told them I was going to either look on my own or they could show me where the room was. The thought hadn't even occurred to me that as to why you never showed me the room before since I just wanted to see it again." He admitted.  
  
Yami understood. To make Yugi feel better, he too admitted something to the younger. "I was very curious about the room before when I was younger. I hadn't been allowed inside until a monster accepted me so I had protection; the Dark Magician being that monster. But, unlike you, I had known of the room and where it was so I could've gotten hurt if I ventured in without another person who did have a monster's protection.'  
  
A thought crossed Yugi's mind, but he wasn't sure if Yami would accept to it or not since Yami had just told him why he didn't really want Yugi to be in the room at all.  
  
Yami sensed Yugi's curiosity of something. "What's on your mind, my Yugi?"  
  
"C-could I have monster, Yami?" At the Pharaoh's shocked look, Yugi quickly explained. "B-because I feel lonely whenever you're in the main hall watching another be punished and Bakura and Malik are in there too and they have Ryou and Marik in their rooms all the time, and Kyra's only free in the early mornings and sometimes evenings. I-if I had a monster t-to talk to then I wouldn't be lonely."  
  
Yami was surprised and thought for a minute. He didn't like the idea of Yugi coming in here, especially alone, but he didn't like the fact that Yugi felt alone when he couldn't be with his lover more.  
  
Yami came up with an idea. "I'll think about it, Yugi." With that he pushed Yugi out the door. "It's going to be dark soon, my Yugi. Don't want to be out and about, do you?"  
  
Yugi shook his head. "Thank you for thinking about it, Yami." He thanked before he quickly scuttled out the door.  
  
Yami smiled and then turned back around as he silently summoned his dark mage back.  
  
Should I be evil and make you people wait to I update again to see what Yami says, or should I be nice and continue a little bit longer? Nah, I'll be nice. But for how much longer?  
  
  
  
He ordered the magician to get a specially chosen monster that he had in mind that he was sure Yugi could do something with.  
  
The dark monster was surprised by the order but retrieved the monster nonetheless as he was told to.  
  
A few minutes later the mage returned with a very reluctant monster that looked as if he was bored out of his mind.  
  
Yami still wasn't all that thrilled about this, but knew that if Yugi really wanted a monster that one would have to accept him as their master first and since this one didn't really listen to anybody he'd already met.then maybe Yugi could do something about it since he had been able to change Yami all that time ago.  
  
He nodded his approval. "Dark Magician, fill him in on what's going on." He told his purple-clad friend before turning and walking out of the room.  
  
Mmm, wonder who the monster is. I bet some of you wonderful readers can guess though. The first person who can guess right I'll dedicate the next chapter to. Not much of a prize, but it'll be for only you so that's something to be proud of, right? Either way, let's see how many can guess right. 


	14. My Gift to You

Ok everyone here we go! Almost all of you guessed right too, but there's always the one that gets it first. *So the dedication goes to....ERIN!!!* Great job to all of you though and I hope you enjoy the new chappy!!  
  
My Gift to You  
  
The next morning Yugi woke up with a hand covering his eyes. "What's going on?" He asked in a scared tone.  
  
"Don't worry, my little Yugi." He answered in a seductive voice. "I have a surprise for you."  
  
Yami helped Yugi get dressed in silver satin pants and tied the gold string for him and pulled a faded silver shirt over his head before covering his eyes once more and then led him out of the room and back towards the dark room of monsters. He uncovered his lover's eyes and finally let Yugi see for the first time that morning.  
  
The small teen was greeted with a monster clad in green armor with his back turned to him. The monster turned around and scowled at the boy the mage had told him about the night before.  
  
He let out a yawn as he saw Yami lower his lips to Yugi's ear. "It's going to be alright, my Yugi. I'm going to be right outside and I promise I won't leave. If you are treated wrongly by him then call out, especially if you are scared. As well, my Dark Magician will be here on your call if you need him."  
  
Yugi nodded half-heartedly and half-listened to the monster's name as Yami told him. Afterwards, Yami backed out of the room and closed the doors. Yugi was too busy to listen as he gulped and prayed silently to whatever God that watched over people like him that the warrior of green would accept him. 'Oh Ra! What was his name?' Yugi thought in a panic. The teen racked his brain to try and find the name he half-listened to and smiled as he remembered, 'Celtic Guardian, that was the name.'  
  
He sat down on the ground, intent on waiting patiently for the warrior to make the first move since he didn't want to offend the other.  
  
The guardian was surprised and just watched him in a bored way, but really inside he was curious about the air of innocence clinging to the boy.  
  
**  
  
Outside Yami was nervous for Yugi, but calmed down as the magician told him Yugi was fine although nothing much was happening between them; just watching each other.  
  
'What if the Celtic Guardian would refuse Yugi as well as all the others before him? There isn't really another monster that wouldn't scare my Yugi with their appearance, but would be strong enough for him if the need came.  
  
The Beaver Warrior is a weaker monster than I'd like to protect Yugi and the Man0Eater Bug is much too scary looking that even if he accepted Yugi, which he probably would've, my Yugi would be much too frightened to let the monster come near him. On the other hand, I wouldn't be too heart-broken for that, but still Yugi had told me he felt lonely and I don't wish for that.' The Pharaoh continued to think of possible candidates.  
  
'The Giant Solder of Stone. well the name says it all. Yugi would feel much too helpless standing next to the monster and I don't want that for him either. Summoned Skull and Mammoth Graveyard are also out of the question even if both are loyal to me, Yugi wouldn't like the fact that things supposing to look out for him and make him not so lonesome look dead. No, Yugi would feel too uncomfortable around them. There was the Mystical Elf. but she's even weaker than the Beaver Warrior.  
  
There's Trap Master.No, he tends to play way too many tricks then necessary and would have my Yugi much too jumpy and his attack power is even weaker than that of Mystical Elf.  
  
The Dragon Zombie is also slotted out since he would fit in with Summoned Skull and Mammoth Graveyard.  
  
Curse of Dragon or Winged Dragon are strong, but both are rather large and I don't think my koi would like them very much after his encounter with Seto's Blue Eyes.' Anger flashed through Yami's eyes at the mere thought of Seto's name and his cursed dragon that hurt his Yugi. He shook it off and continued to think.  
  
There's Gaia, he's strong. but he tends to be a bit off when being spoken too since he only knows of fighting. and rough fighting. The only two I can think of that Yugi might actually like being near are either Silver Fang or Feral Imp.but even they're little scary with the Imp's small, but sharp horn on its head and Fang's sharp teeth.  
  
I just hope Celtic agrees to Yugi's offer. Otherwise, I don't know what to do.' He thought helplessly as he looked at the closed doors. The Pharaoh sighed and continued to think of different monsters that came to mind.  
  
**  
  
Back inside the two occupants were still the same way as last seen. Yugi still waited for the elfin warrior to make his move. He stiffened when the guardian finally moved and started walking over to him gruffly.  
  
The guardian gestured for the boy to stand and Yugi did so, but tensed when he felt the rough hands under his chin, tilting his face up to get a good look; almost like he was studying Yugi carefully and trying to look into his soul through his eyes.  
  
The elf kneeled down so has to not hurt the boy's neck since he was well aware of the dark mage of Yami's watching them closely from the Shadow Realm. He closed his eyes when he felt the mage's presence being materialized in the room and coming over to them rather quickly. Curious, the elf opened his eyes since he knew he hadn't done anything wrong, but that was when he noticed the boy before him was shivering in. fright?  
  
The monster decided to do something before he had to listen to a long and boring lecture from the magician when the boy left about scaring him; seeing as how he hadn't really meant for that to happen. "What's wrong?" His voice was almost deep, but not too much that it sounded as though he was yelling; it was also somewhat hoarse from not talking so long.  
  
The mage stopped at the words and waited for Yugi's answer.  
  
Yugi shook his head. "I-I don't really know what I'm doing. All I wan- wanted was for you to be my friend."  
  
The elfin guardian stood up abruptly and started the boy as hell to the ground. The mage looked at him angrily as he knelt next to the boy.  
  
'H-he doesn't like me. I-I just ma-made things worse by saying th-that.' Yugi started to cry as he thought it was his fault and had messed up about being the guardian's friend and being accepted by him.  
  
Not knowing what was coursing through him and not sure how the boy made his this way, the Celtic Guardian dissolved and disappeared from the room. Since he wasn't used to any expression except his always-pasted on scowl, that's what the elf had on the whole time so Yugi thought differently than what was true.  
  
Yami came in and knelt next to him. The Pharaoh didn't know what to say, as a monster hadn't refused him since the Dark Magician was the first he was put before.  
  
Malik and Bakura walked in, but their monsters didn't come and Yami was thankful for that. He didn't want Yugi to feel worse by seeing others that had been accepted even if the crying boy already knew of them.  
  
"If you want, Yugi, you can talk to Change of Heart. Ryou talks to him all the time when I'm not there and it always makes him feel better." Bakura offered.  
  
"Yeah, Marik does too with Witty Phantom. He told me that Witty Phantom always makes him laugh, I'm sure you'll like him."  
  
"Or the Dark Magician, he likes you. I'm sure he wouldn't mind talking to you when I'm busy and unable to be with you."  
  
Yugi shook his head to the other three's offers though. "It wouldn't be the same though. It might be fine for Ryou and Marik, but they haven't been rejected like I was. I just wanted a friend for my own that I could talk to, but I guess I'm not as great as everyone said I was. It hurts to know that I was the one that made this happen anyways, that I made him hate me by telling him I just wanted to be his friend."  
  
The three didn't know how to answer that, but they didn't know the feeling of it since the first monster brought before them had accepted them.  
  
**  
  
It was a few days later when Yugi was walking along the halls, being bored since about ten different prisoners of a tomb robbing clan had been caught and Yami was going to be in there all day doing each one separately so none could play any tricks in escaping.  
  
Being as bored as he was and just feeling the need to be around another person that wasn't busy, Yugi walked down to the dungeons to at least see who was caught even if he didn't know any of them.  
  
'Maybe if I'm nice one would at least yell at me so I know I haven't been turned invisible somehow?' The little one thought sadly as he remembered the few people that had run down the halls and hadn't even acknowledged their presence.  
  
Yugi only knew that tomb robbers were extremely rude and didn't care for anyone except their gang and their loot.  
  
As he walked over to the closest one he was quite surprised when he was smiled at, but it quickly became fear when he was pulled roughly against the bars and a sharpened bone that had been lying in the cell was brought to his neck.  
  
All nine of the men laughed and cheered at the sight of Yugi and his predicament, one being in the hall being punished by Yami.  
  
Yugi didn't know what to do and he surely wasn't strong enough to get away. 'At least I know I'm not invisible now. Why does everyone have to treat me like this? Is it because of what I used to be for Yami?'  
  
The robber came closer and began licking at the boy's cheek, muttering things in his ear like him thinking he was delicious and him probably being a good fuck in bed being so tight and small.  
  
Yugi's eyes squinted closed tightly so tears wouldn't escape and began to shake uncontrollably as he called for anyone that would listen to help him.  
  
As Yugi started to quiet down and give up there was a sudden loud booming sound like a heavy door flying open roughly, a few loud calls of fear from the occupants of the cell, a strangled call from the one holding him before he was released and the sound of the bone falling to the ground. He was pulled gently into the arms of the one that came, hands that were roughened held him closely and Yugi held onto his rescuer.  
  
Yugi's eyes finally opened and he was met with the sight of blurred green and brown. He wiped his eyes to clear them and he pulled back a little to look up at the one thing that came to mind at the familiar colors and rough hands. He was surprised to see it was really was who he though and turned around to see what happened while his eyes were closed.  
  
A sword was pointing at the people in the cell as the eight prisoners cowered in the farthest corner possible. Yugi recounted in his head and he found eight once more. He looked down in front of him and froze in terror as he saw the ninth that had been holding him dead and bleeding from an open wound. Yugi turned back quickly before he got sick at the sight and buried his face back into the elfin warrior.  
  
'Why is he here though? I thought he hated me and if he did than wouldn't he be grateful something bad was going to happen to me?' He thought curiously.  
  
Before Yugi could question it any further though, steps could be heard rushing down towards them. A gasp was heard and Yugi looked up. The elf was looking towards the stairs where the gasp came from and his sword was also lowered back into its hilt. Straining further so he could see whom was there; he saw Yami and smiled with tears of joy in his eyes. He detached himself from the warrior and ran over to Yami and cried into the warm and familiar chest of his lover as he told Yami what happened. When he turned around to thank the guardian though he was gone. No one had seen him disappear.  
  
"It's alright, my Yugi." Yami whispered at seeing his koi looking confused. "Celtic Guardian is mysterious in many way and the only one that understands him is the elf himself." Yugi nodded and allowed the king to lead him back to their room. "Promise me you won't go back to the dungeons while those men are there."  
  
"I promise, Yami." Yugi easily agreed. 'I don't think I'll be as lucky next time anyways.'  
  
"Thank you, Yugi. I have to go now, but I'll be back later tonight. Why don't you stay in here and wait for me?" Yugi nodded and watched sadly as Yami walked once more from the room.  
  
He waited for Yami once more that day as he cried at how lonely he felt and wished for someone to be with him. He hated the empty feeling that had spread throughout him like he wasn't needed anywhere. He felt empty and useless. Lonely. until something enter the room with him.  
  
Yugi jumped up surprised since he hadn't heard the door open and was surprised to see the Celtic Guardian standing in front of the door looking at him. Without thinking, Yugi sat up and knelt on his knees as he waited once more for the elfin warrior to make the first move.  
  
After a few moments of silence, Yugi finally became uncomfortable under the piercing brown-eyes stare. "Why are you here?" He asked unable to take the silence any longer.  
  
Yami had told him the rules of the creatures and didn't know if he should be scared that the guardian was here without being summoned or not. He now knew the Celtic to be somewhat irregular since he seemed to do things on his own.  
  
The green-clad monster smirked, "I was summoned by you," he answered simply.  
  
Yugi was surprised by his answer. "I hadn't. I can't! I don't even know how!" He burst out without thinking. "Besides," he added with fright tinged in his voice, "How can I summon one that isn't mine? Pharaoh Yami told me I couldn't unless the creature was mine or was told by one that was bound to another it was all right to."  
  
The Celtic Guardian smirked once more. "But I am bond to one: you, Master Yugi," he held up a card with his picture on it.  
  
Yugi gasped at the sight of the card as the warrior came closer and held it out to him to take. Yami had told him about this too. When a monster accepted you it gave you its binding card showing other their mark of being bound to another so they couldn't be take away. Yami had showed him his that he kept sewn inside his cape he always wore. Bakura kept his inside his shirt pocket and Malik had it in a special box inside his room. Yugi looked up with tears in his eyes at the seemingly simple gesture.  
  
He didn't understand why the guardian was doing this if he hated him. "Why? Why are you giving me your binding card if you don't like me? I thought you didn't like me because with what I said, don't you?"  
  
The elf smirked for what seemed like the millionth time to Yugi and put the card in his lap as he sat down on the bed next to his confused to-be- master, master as soon as he took the card. "Nobody had tried to be friends with me because of how I act and I wasn't used to so many emotions going through me at once. Nobody wanted someone like me in the first place so I didn't really know what I was doing either. I was just surprised and so I left when you said what you did to think things through."  
  
Yugi was so happy that he hadn't offended the warrior that he hugged him and thanked him for everything.  
  
Hesitating first and tensed at the contact, the guardian relaxed slightly and then altogether as he hugged him back.  
  
Neither noticed it was getting late and the sky had darkened outside. Both hadn't noticed that Yami had opened the door and was watching them with a curious Malik and Bakura behind him. They felt sorry for leaving Yugi alone for the past few days and was going to apologize to him and inform him they were going to busy the next day as well, but when the saw the two on the bed embracing each other they stopped and watched them, wondering what was going on.  
  
The two on the bed pulled back, still oblivious to the three at the door watching them intently.  
  
Yugi wiped his tears away but more still spilled down at his happiness. The elf took it upon himself to wipe them away and they did stop this time. He looked back in his lap and took the care once more and offered it to Yugi knowingly and finally happy that someone wanted him and he knew the boy would take care of him just like he would do the same for the other.  
  
Yugi smiled at the guardian once more before looking at the care he was being offered happily. Slowly, his handed lifted and, unknown to them, the three at the door were holding their breaths in anticipation, he took the card in his slender fingers and took it, still smiling at the elf when he looked t him s it slipped into his hand. But the moment just happened to be ruined when muffled sniffles and sobs could be heard from the door and three persons fell through: Yami on the bottom, Malik in the middle, and now a fully opened crying Bakura on top.  
  
Yugi looked at them curiously and the elf just raised an eyebrow at the scene.  
  
"Sorry for interrupting." Malik whispered stiffly and rolled out from under Bakura and pulled the white-haired advisor to his feet, dragging him away.  
  
Yami glared at them and looked back, embarrassed at his situation he got himself into. 'Damn curiosity!' He thought cursedly. He glanced out the window and smirked inwardly. He nodded out the window and Yugi looked, eyes widening at how late it had become.  
  
The boy stood up and looked at the Celtic Guardian on the bed. "I should be getting some sleep. I hope I'll be able to spend some more time with you later tomorrow."  
  
The monster nodded his agreement and disappeared back to the game room for the night.  
  
Yugi looked at Yami with the card still in his hand and smiled sheepishly at being caught.  
  
Yami smiled and walked into the closet and came back out with a chain and clear, flat baggy; similar to the kind Malik, Bakura, and Yami used to hold their cards in to protect them from getting dirty. He held his hand out for that card and Yugi hesitatingly gave it to him.  
  
Yami, knowing Yugi was scared that he was going to do something to it, quickly put it in the bag and sealed it up before clipping the thin chain through it. He slipped the chain over Yugi's head and smiled at his it laid there gently with the Celtic's picture face-up on Yugi's pale chest.  
  
"Thank you." Yugi whispered as he climbed into the bed and the two tangled together happily.  
  
"Your welcome, my Yugi. I hope you won't be lonely anymore." Yami kissed the top of Yugi's head as they fell into deep slumber. 


	15. Celtic's Explanation

Celtic's Explanation  
  
In the morning Yugi felt the empty and cold space where Yami had left him hours before to attend to the other criminals, disappointed that he remembered what Yami had told him the night before about being busy the whole of the next day as well since a few more of the robbers came in.  
  
'I wish Yami could be here or someone at least. I feel so alone.' Yugi thought sadly.  
  
His hand reached to his neck where he remembered the chain holding his newly acquired card hung. A deep chuckle entered his ears and he peered over to the door where the Celtic Guardian stood.  
  
"I take it you like the card then?" He asked as he pointed to Yugi's hand holding onto the card.  
  
Yugi nodded and he sat up and turned his back on the green-clad creature quickly before pulling a shirt over his head.  
  
"What's wrong? It's not that cold in here is it?" The monster asked curiously.  
  
"No, I'm just hungry and the drafts in this place can be pretty bad." Yugi lamely answered and left for the kitchens since breakfast had already been cleaned up. The guardian followed closely next to him, pride swelling inside him at how he had been accepted so easily by the seemingly carefree boy.  
  
After a quick breakfast, Yugi led his new friend to the side hall where Kyra had sung to him to calm him down when he first arrived at the palace.  
  
"This is one of my favorite rooms next to the garden and Yami's room." Yugi told him happily as he sat next to the large opening that out-looked Egypt like a big window, his feet dangling over the edge. The teen turned and smiled at the guardian, gesturing to sit down beside him.  
  
"Why's that, Master Yugi?" Celtic asked, taking the invitation to sit down next to him.  
  
"This is where I started to trust Yami when I was scared of him. I also became friends with Kyra in this room because she comforted me. On that statue," he pointed to the one of to the side, "that's where Yami held me without me even knowing. While Kyra was singing to me Yami came in and she put me in his lap after she climbed up still carrying me. I hadn't noticed the movement though since her singing was soothing me to sleep. When she stopped singing I opened my eyes and I was very surprised to see I wasn't in her lap anymore, but Yami's. Afterwards, I started to trust him because I knew he wouldn't hurt me."  
  
"I see. That's why you're so close with the Pharaoh then?"  
  
"I guess. We love each other now and I know he would never hurt me or let me get hurt. And I would never betray him and hurt him as well."  
  
The two friends continued to talk for hours having fun and learning more about each other until Yugi heard his name being called softly from the entrance of the room. He turned around and smiled happily at seeing Yami standing there with his arms open, waiting for him. He ran over and gave him the biggest hug he could muster.  
  
The Celtic Guardian smiled at his master and how happy the boy seemed to be in Yami's arms. But, for some reason unknown to him, jealously flared up inside of the guardian when he saw the smile plastered on Yugi's face and how Yami had put it there.  
  
Yami hugged him back before letting the boy go and started to walk away slowly, waving his hand for Yugi to follow.  
  
The warrior though didn't like this and the jealously built up more inside of him for the Pharaoh, but also hurt that Yugi was just walking away from him. But the hurt quickly disappeared and the jealousy left when the small boy turned around and smiled at him.  
  
The teen ran back over to him and gave the monster a hug of his own. "Thank you for spending the day with me, Celtic." He told him wholeheartedly, his voice full of joy. "You can leave now if you want."  
  
"It would probably be for the best." Celtic answered.  
  
Yugi waited with him until the guardian was completely gone after the elf said a thank you towards his master as well.  
  
They then turned and headed out into the garden to talk some and spend time with each other before something else happened to turn up.  
  
The happiness of them being together didn't last long however as fate had it. A couple days later when Yugi and Yami were planning on what they were going to do that day when Malik and Bakura ran into the room in a huge rush.  
  
"We caught the rest of them, Yami! The rest of those filthy tomb robbers are caught!" Malik rushed out.  
  
"And the leader to boot!" Bakura added loudly.  
  
Yami was pleased with the news but was also upset. 'I'll have to leave Yugi again and it was such a short time to spend with him, but I don't want him to see; especially the leader.' He thought sadly.  
  
** It too the better of the day and whole night after he'd left Yugi to sort things out. Like why jealousy filled him when he saw Yami holding Yugi and being the one to place the smile on his face like that. Or why he felt all the more special when Yugi turned around and waited for him rather than just leaving him there. He's finally figured out what the twisting sensation inside of him was, but at his master's unknowing call of loneliness he pushed them aside to join his master to make him feel better.  
  
"Come, Master Yugi, I'm sure a walk will make you feel better, some fresh air maybe to clear your head?"  
  
Yugi nodded and he followed his monster out of the room and down the hall. He took a glance up after a few minutes walking and looked around. He froze when he saw the door leading to the hall where Yami was working and burst into tears a second later, hating the empty feeling he felt without Yami there.  
  
"Master Yugi," Celtic asked when he heard the sorrowful tears and sobs coming from the boy. Hurt swelled inside of him as he saw the boy in such pain and knelt beside him to take him into his embrace. "Master Yugi, what's wrong?"  
  
Yugi wiped his eyes and hid his face in the Celtic's unarmored chest as he mumbled something incoherent into it.  
  
"What was that, Master Yugi? I couldn't understand you." Celtic asked, pulling Yugi away just enough to hear him.  
  
"I-I feel lo-lonely and it fe-feels like something's mis-missing when- whenever Yami's not he-here." Yugi admitted, stuttering this his choked tears.  
  
The guardian didn't know what to do and just held the small boy close to him as he picked his master up and carried him into the garden. He let the boy cry into him as something panged in his chest, ignoring it since it was another emotion for the boy creeping out. Since it didn't have anything to do with helping the boy calm down he wouldn't make himself sick he ignored it so he could figure it out later, even when he had a good idea as to what the emotion spreading through him with every passing second the boy was with him was.  
  
Yugi looked up from the tear-stained shirt and rubbed his cheek against it instead. "Whenever Yami isn't around I feel so empty." Yugi admitted calmly. "I thought that was because I was lonely and wanted someone to be around me to make it go away, but it was because I missed Yami so much since I'm used to him being around me a lot more than he has been lately. That I truly love Yami and I. I wish that Yami wasn't so busy right now because I need him with me so bad." Yugi wiped a few more tears from his eyes before continuing. "So I get to spend the night with Yami all the time, but he's always so tired from the long day that he had that he falls asleep easily, so I end up just watching him since he always has such a peaceful look on his face when he is sleeping."  
  
Celtic nodded his understanding towards the little one and pet his hair to comfort him, not really sure if it would help or not. 'Ok, so I love my master and he's in love with the Pharaoh; could my situation get anymore predictable?' He thought to himself.  
  
**  
  
The next day the elfin warrior was already with Yugi when the boy woke up and he followed the little one after he put a shirt on and walked out for something to eat.  
  
He decided the night before while he was trying to get some rest that everything was wrong for Yugi. 'He deserves better, someone that would be able to be there for him when he wants them to be and would be able to protect him easily from others if the need came: someone like me and NOT Pharaoh Yami since that baka ruler is neglecting my master when he needs attention and affection.' He thought angrily.  
  
**  
  
A few nights later Yugi fell asleep easily since he'd been staying up late to watch Yami. The once dark king, who didn't have that much of a hard day as the robbers dwindled down, played with the once pleasure slave's hair.  
  
"I love you, Yugi." He whispered gently into the boy's ear.  
  
"Doesn't seem like it lately." A growl came from the door.  
  
Yami looked up and was surprised to see Celtic Guardian there with his traditionally placed scowl he saved for everyone except Yugi and his arms crossed was there.  
  
"We need to talk." The elfin warrior beckoned out the door. Yami followed, mindful of Yugi, and the two made their way outside so as not to disturb others who were sleeping.  
  
"What do you need to say?" Yami asked curiously.  
  
"Yugi." The other stated simply.  
  
"What of him? He seems fine, a little tired, but fine. And pretty soon I'll be able to be with him too so he'll be able to get a good rest."  
  
"It's not that simple."  
  
"What does that mean?"  
  
"Yugi hasn't been eating because he hasn't been able to be with you for so long. He only eats because I ask that of him so he wouldn't get sick, and even then he doesn't eat that much. He told me he felt empty because he loves you so much and it hurts that you can't be there as much as he'd like. He's used to being by your side and since that hasn't been happening in let's say that last couple of weeks is it now?"  
  
Yami nodded. "I'm almost done though, so how is it 'not as simple as that'?"  
  
"Because he fears for the worst that you won't be around as much as you used to be. He fears that your love for him is turning into nothing more than into nothing but one feels for a pleasure slave once more."  
  
"That not true!"  
  
The warrior smiled inwardly. "He told me that it was destiny the two of you met. But not just a few hours ago before he left when it got dark he told me 'fate has a twisted sense of humor to make someone so happy and then taking it away once more. That since all these robbers were coming in that it had something else in store for him. That somehow it's telling him that you and Yugi weren't meant to be as close as you are'."  
  
"That's absurd! I love Yugi with all my soul and being! I'd give anything for him to be by my side!"  
  
"I think that's just what you say because you're too scared that what I say is true, and you know it, don't you? I believe he needs someone else; someone who'll be there for him whenever he wants and be able to protect and comfort him like he needs. He knows you're busy but how long will it be before you're able to see him once more?"  
  
Yami shook his head in shame as he realized everything the elf said was true. "Thank you." He whispered quietly before trudging slowly back to his room, not seeing the smirk on the guardian's face as he disappeared back to the Shadow Realm.  
  
Yami was upset Yugi felt that way and he snuggled up close to the warmth of the smaller body on the bed before he actually let tears escape his eyes.  
  
**  
  
A few weeks of despair and sadness with the Celtic's wishes to be the only one Yugi came to care for in his life was disaster. Nobody felt at ease until the Pharaoh finally came up with an idea that might help Yugi and his relationship.  
  
Yami woke up at dusk, just as it was getting light, but not quite light to be called morning. He planned on spending as much time as he could with his Light, but was shocked to see the other wasn't there, and his spot was surprisingly very cold with no signs of anyone actually sleeping there the night before.  
  
Knowing Yugi wouldn't disobey him and leave before it was light out he fled to the game room to ask the boy's monster since he was always around Yugi these days.  
  
'Please don't let anything bad happen.' The Pharaoh thought as he ran through the halls, a foreboding feeling growing in the pit of his stomach and he didn't like what he was feeling. 'Something bad is going to happen. I have to find Yugi!'  
  
Hey everybody! One chapter left, I feel so sad that my fic is coming to and end at last, but that just means that I can start on all the other ideas that have been plaguing my mind since like the third chapter of this fic. But I'm even more sad at the fact that I barely got any reviews for the last chappy that I almost cried! So if you could review for this chappy that would make me really happy and maybe even get the last chappy out fast so you can find out what happens that's so bad to poor Yugi. If not that I'll just have to have second thoughts on if I want to put it up or not. 


	16. That's How He's Felt

That's How He's Felt  
  
'Please don't let anything bad happen.' Yami thought as he ran through the halls, a foreboding feeling growing in the pit of his stomach and he didn't like what he was feeling. 'Something bad is going to happen. I have to find Yugi!'  
  
Yami ran down the stairs taking two at time to the dungeons and flung open the door to the game room. As he ran inside he saw his Dark Magician standing in front of a portal that looked a oval shaped black hole, worry was the only thing laced as emotion in the mage's eyes.  
  
"It's Yugi." The purple-clad magician simply stated as he gestured for Yami to follow quickly.  
  
The Pharaoh did so and stepped through the portal and into the Shadow Realm. The mage motioned for Yami to follow and it felt like hours before they stopped to see Yugi tied to a wall, head down, and surrounded by three Blue Eyes White Dragons. The Celtic Guardian was there as well, blood coming down his face from a deep slash in his right cheek.  
  
Yami was furious that these monsters would dare take Yugi from him. It was then he noticed Change of Heart lying unconscious at Bakura's feet. On the other side of him Malik was holding the Witty Phantom as he tried to soothe the pain he was feeling.  
  
The Dark Magician threw an attack at the blue dragons and went on with a large battle between them. After large gashes were given and blood was thrown in puddles on the floor, one of the dragons began laughing.  
  
Yami growled. 'How dare he laugh, my Dark Magician is one of the strongest monsters around.' "What do you have to laugh about? You find this funny, do you? Release Yugi at once!"  
  
The dragons huffed and laughed some more before the dragon on the right smirk sadistically. "  
  
"How do you know you Yugi doesn't wished to be brought here to die?' He responded simply.  
  
Yami's crimson eyes widened, "What are you talking about? Why would Yugi wish for something such as this?"  
  
The dragons laughed at him once more, snickering things like 'he's so oblivious to the obvious' and 'and he claims he loves this boy yet he doesn't know what he thinks in that pretty head of his'.  
  
The middle dragon now stepped forward and tossed his head before answering, his blue eyes shining evilly with each word spoken. "You Yugi's been wishing it for a long time, your highness." He said spitting out the last word with hate and disgust. "Ever since your little one felt as though the one that supposed to love him was neglecting him. Seems like he's not so little if he has big wishes."  
  
Yami glanced at Yugi before looking back at the three large beasts before him; the Dark Magician levitated right next to him. "I love Yugi and would never neglect him. I couldn't help it if I had business to attend to and didn't wish for him to such gruesome things. Isn't that what Celtic Guardian was for, to keep him company and make it less lonesome for him?"  
  
"But he doesn't love the elf like he does you. He gave his heart to you and you ignored him, what kind of lover are you?" Yami growled loudly as he listened to the insults being thrown. "The Guardian even tried warning you, even if his intentions weren't meant to help you but keep you thrown off."  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?"  
  
"But you didn't listen much, we take it, considering his wishes continued to be pleaded. To take him away from this world so he wouldn't burden anyone any further." They continued, ignoring his question.  
  
"For the past weeks he's been wishing for this death since he no longer felt needed and wanted, but a burden and a pain; no longer loved by the one he gave his heart and life to. What did you do with that gift, I ask. You left it to think these horrible things and now we're here to give it to him."  
  
Yami let the tears come, not caring that anyone saw. He was broken and he cursed himself for letting things carry on this far. He should've noticed the change, but he didn't. He wasn't around Yugi enough to notice anymore and Celtic did try to warn him, even though he wasn't sure about the other thing the dragons told him about his reason of chasing him away.  
  
The dragons turned their white heads at the shuffling noise coming from the boy before violet eyes slowly opened.  
  
Yami gasped at the sight. Yugi's eyes were red from crying, the usual cheerful and bright violet was now nothing more than a little lighter than what was considered black.  
  
"We believe it is to be done quick. It would've been done by now if someone had not so rudely interrupted." The left dragon snorted quietly, but loud enough for Yami to hear.  
  
The three dragons laughed at the look on Yami's face and decided it would be fun to stall things a bit longer.  
  
"I'm sure you'd like it if you could see just how much turmoil you put your poor lover through wouldn't you. So you can spend the rest of your pathetic days wallowing in self pity and cursing yourself for what you yourself made you lose." The middle dragon stated smugly.  
  
The three monsters' eyes flashed quickly before Yami was covered in a bright, white light. When he could open his eyes again he noticed he was back in his chambers. By the window was Yugi with his head down, looking out over Egypt from his perch.  
  
Yami walked over and looked at him sadly. He knew this was an illusion made by the dragons, so he knew that Yugi couldn't see him. If he could though, Yami would make sure this never happened.  
  
Tears were making silent trails down Yugi's cheeks and his eyes were slightly red and puffy from crying helplessly for so long.  
  
Another brief flash and Yami found Yugi was once more in his room. Yugi was sitting on the floor with some toys Yami had gotten for him a while back. There were a few blocks scattered around the boy, but the teen was only interested in what he was holding in his hands. It was a gold box with the mark of the Pharaoh on the front and lid. Yugi's fingers were lazily making patterns over the lid of the box before he opened it and took out a few of the cards inside.  
  
Yami already knew the box the minute he saw. He didn't only have the Dark Magician as a monster, but a lot. He kept the Dark Magician's card with his at all times since he was his first monster and good friend, the other cards he placed neatly inside the gold box Yugi was looking through.  
  
Yugi looked through the cards as he cried to himself. He was looking through the cards muttering silent nothings to himself. His head turned to look at the door, hope filling his eyes as it started to open. His face fell though and he turned back to the cards when he saw it was nothing more than a servant coming to take his uneaten breakfast away.  
  
'Seto's dragons were right. He was only wanting and waiting for me and didn't care for anybody else.' Yami thought to himself. 'Why did I never notice this?'  
  
Another brief flash of white and Yami was met with the final and worst sight so far. Yugi was curled up on the floor close by the door. His eyes were swollen red from crying and sobs racking his body as he mumbled for Yami to come back to him.  
  
'Where's Celtic Guardian in all this? Did he turn him away or not summon for him to come?' Yami thought worriedly as he kneeled next to Yugi watched him sadly.  
  
The last thing Yami heard Yugi mumble to himself before he was transported back to the Shadow Realm was, "Yami, what did I do to make you not want to be around me anymore, what did I do wrong? I don't want to be here anymore. I just want to die"  
  
Yami continued to stare straight ahead even as he was back in the Shadow Realm with the others. His heart had shattered at those words and the way Yugi had said them, so hurtful and scratched from his many cries, made it hurt even worse.  
  
"Now you see what we were trying to tell you. I'm sure you believe us very easily now when we tell that Yugi did wish for this upon himself. All of it just to make you happy, Pharaoh." The dragon on the left spat out the last word.  
  
Yami finally came back to reality at the word and stared at Yugi, his every emotion showing: hurtfulness, sadness, broken reality as his world came crashing down.  
  
"And now you're far too late to save him." The dragons laughed once more.  
  
Off to the side Yami could hear Malik and Bakura growl madly. They were now kneeling on the ground, as they were unable to hold themselves with their injuries they earned before Yami had gotten there.  
  
Once the dragons stopped laughing they turned back to Yugi and fired a Blue Lightening on the boy to end his misery for him.  
  
When the smoke cleared though, it wasn't Yugi who was dead but Yugi undone from his bonds and kneeling on the floor with the Celtic Guardian's head in his lap. Yugi was crying as he kept asking the guardian 'why?'  
  
"I wasn't. about to let you get anymore hurt. more than. necessary. You've had that enough. with the way you were. taken. unwillingly from your family. and thrown at the Pharaoh. Then Seto took you away .from him and he raped .you endlessly. He hurt you .and scared you. and scarred your. beautiful skin. I just. couldn't take. it; I don't want. you to get hurt anymore. Master Yugi."  
  
As the elfin warrior started to disappear from the cruel world of the Shadow Realm, Celtic took one more shaky breath and looked at Yugi sadly. "I loved you. Master Yugi. I truly did but. I want you to be happy. with Yami now." He then faded and disappeared from Yugi's lap.  
  
Yugi looked horrified by the sight of his friend by giving his life just to save his own. "NO! Celtic, come back!" He cried loudly.  
  
"Yugi!" Yami called after him and for towards him as he saw the three Blue Lightening attacks coming for him once more.  
  
Yugi looked up and didn't have time to even take in a breath in or even blink as the blue light washed over him in pain and agony. It was the worst thing he'd ever felt in his life. Worse than when Seto raped him and told him terrible things about Yami not wanting him. Worse than when Yami had slapped him. Even more worse than when Seto had threatened to kill Yami.  
  
"Yugi! Yugi, come back!" Yami cried out when the attacks made him disappear from view before blacking out completely.  
  
**  
  
Yami woke up once more and looked around the darkened game room in confusing. After a minute realization clicked. "Yugi!" He cried out, remembering that Yugi had died and it was all his fault. 'The one I love is gone and there's nothing else in this world left for me. He was my whole world.'  
  
The broken form of the Pharaoh looked over and saw Malik and Bakura, lying unconscious nearby, with their respected monsters next to him, the Dark Magician among them.  
  
Yami cried silently to himself for as long as he could remember before everything suddenly went black.  
  
**  
  
"Pharaoh Yami," a loud voice called to the broken king. Yami looked up, his sadness and pain showing clearly in his sorrowful crimson eyes.  
  
"What do you wish for, Pharaoh Yami?" The deep voice asked him.  
  
'What does he mean?' Yami asked himself as he started to think on the question. A minute of pondering on it, Yami realized he'd wanted the same thing even without him knowing all his life: someone to love him and help him change from being the usual kind of ruler who's ruthless and unfair.  
  
"I wish. I wish for my lover back." Yami told him, trying hard to keep his voice from choking as memories of Yugi's death just minutes ago flashed through his mind.  
  
"I cannot give you that, Pharaoh Yami. Your lover's soul is already resting and without a body his soul will have no way of coming back anyway."  
  
Yami fell to the blackened floor, holding his head in his hands trying hard to not make those words mean too much to him, but they did. No matter how much he tried the memories wouldn't go away and the pain and hurt of his life just in one day kept coming back ten fold to him.  
  
After moments of silence the voiced called back to Yami. "There is another way you could be with him though, if you are willing to take it."  
  
"I'll do anything to be with my Yugi again! Please, tell me what I have to do!"  
  
Seven golden items appeared in front of Yugi and he looked at them curiously. "These are the seven mystical items of the sennen that you can use to find your lover once more when the soul is reborn into another body."  
  
Two of the items began to glow and Malik and Bakura's bodies appeared in the dark room.  
  
"Each one of the items has a special gift. The rode is for advice and the ring for heart." Malik and Bakura's bodies also started to glow and their souls were sealed inside one of the two; Malik in the rod and Bakura in the ring.  
  
An upside pyramid then began to glow. "The Sennen Puzzle is for strength for being in the form of a pyramid but since it is upside down it symbolizes hurting strength instead."  
  
Yami nodded and closed his eyes as he felt his own body beginning to glow and his soul being pulled within the puzzle. The last words that fell from his lips before his body dropped to the ground lifeless was, "I love you with everything I have Yugi and I'll come back to you one day."  
  
"Now you must protect Yugi and be with him for as long as he keeps the puzzle."  
  
The puzzle shattered into pieces as the seven-sennen items faded out and separated across the sands of Egypt, hoping to be found by their chosen ones. 


	17. Announcement

Hey everybody! Since every review I've gotten so far for chappy 16 is asking for a sequel I'm going to give you one. If you review or email me and tell what you'd like to happen than I'll be more than happy to write it up.  
  
I already know that I'm going to have Yugi solve the puzzle, like always, and meet up with Yami again. And then I'm also going to have Marik and Malik and Ryou and Bakura meet up with each other; I just need a plot or something so it won't end up being like two pages or something like that where the three couple meet up with each other again and that's the end. 


	18. Sequel

Hey everybody! Just wanted to let you know my sequel is now up! Yay for me! It's called 'Coming Together', but you can always use the shortcut and click on my name to get to it. I hope you guys enjoy it and remember reviews make me happy and write faster *winks*! 


End file.
